The Torettos
by AngelFace24
Summary: Sequel to Ride or Die. One month after Fate of The Furious and Dom and Letty are starting the next chapter of their story together with their family.
1. Chapter 1

_Letty's P.O.V_

 _God, the past month has been crazy. We just moved into our new house and we're getting ready for the new baby. Getting all of the things you need to fill a house has been overwhelming. Getting furniture and bed spreads and dining room stuff. I never thought there was so much work into getting a house ready or that I would be even shopping for furniture. But Mariana and Santiago have been so helpful with getting everything together. Daniella loved painting her room with Dom. I couldn't help since the paint fumes were bad for the baby. She painted it ocean blue, she had this love for the water. So yeah, we're calling Dani Daniella now since it was kind of confusing with us calling her Dani and them calling her Daniella._

 _I'm fourteen weeks along and my bump is now visible. It looks like a flat basketball under my shirt but look at my stomach growing, making it real that we're having a baby. I haven't given into maternity clothes yet and I've gotten used to being pregnant now. My boobs are getting bigger by the week and my morning sickness is gone. I've been eating non-stop but I was like that before I got pregnant. Dom and I are in our own little bubble of bliss. We've been working on our relationship and getting back into trusting each other. He's excited for this new chapter in our lives as much as I am._

 _I spend the morning going through old pictures that Mia had sent to me. I'm sitting in the living room on the carpet floor behind the coffee table and I'm putting it all in a box with a couple of my things. My necklace, pictures from when I was little, a little toy lion I used to sleep with. I'm in my white tank top and shorts, eating some waffles with nutella spread on in with a glass of milk. I grabbed another bite with my fork and closed my eyes to savor the goodness._

"So no giving in to cravings right?"

 _I tun to see Dom standing by the stairs with his jeans and wife-beater smirking at me._

"The baby was craving chocolate and I hadn't eaten breakfast yet." _I said with a full mouth and still chewing, trying to make my case. I had said I wasn't going to give into my cravings but I didn't expect my tatsebuds to take over completely. Dom walks over and sits down next to me._

"Why are you up so early?"

"Daniella's coming over tomorrow and I wanted to show her some of my old stuff."

"Letty, what's really wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"The box?"

"I wanted to make it for the baby. So he or she will know who I am."

"Your it's mom. They have their whole life to know you."

"Yeah but she didn't."

 _I feel my throat start to get horse and I try not to let tears build up._

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing forget it."

 _I stand up and walk out of the room. I head outside and go into the garage as Dom starts to follow behind me. I stop at the door and try puling it but no budge. Dom is behind me pulling the handle getting it open. I walk in and go over to my old car while he closes the door. My purple SX takes me back to memories of racing and my free spirit. I look at the tinted window and look at myself. That same girl flashes in front of me, the girl who wasn't ready to be a mother._

"Letty, talk to me."

 _I turn around and look at him. My eyes are filling with tears and I close my mouth trying not to cry._

"I'm gonna screw this up."

"You won't."

"Dom, I wasn't ready to be a mom then. I was a kid who could barely take care of herself. I don't know how to care for a baby? What if I screw up this kid?"

 _He pulls me into his arms and holds me close to him. His hand goes to my face and lifts my chin._

"Look at me. The first time was different."

"I held her. That first day I got hold her in my arms before they came and then I just let her go."

"You were on your own and you wanted to do what was best for her. That's a mother loving her child."

"What if I'm not enough for her or for this one."

"Are you kidding? She sees you as her hero and you're going to be an amazing mom to the two of them." _He puts his hand on my stomach as he says this._

 _I look into his eyes and I put my hands on the sides of his face._

"How the hell do you always know what to say?"

"Cause I got a pretty hot wife."

 _I smile when I her him say it._

"Say it again."

"My wife."

"Mm mm. I want you to say over and over so you know I'll kick your ass if someone shoves their tongue down your throat again."

 _He laughs a little and puts his nose next to mine. I could always find my way from crying to laughing whenever I'm with him. I kiss him and I'm possessed to pull him closer. My back hits against the car door and his hands go down to my hips. I move my lips to his neck and he starts moaning as he runs his hand through my hair._

"Letty.'

"Mmhm."

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing my husband." _I open his shirt and start kissing his pecks._

"In here?"

"We haven't christened the garage yet."

 _I move his shirt out of the way and we keep kissing. I push us over to front of his Dodge Charger and he grabs my ass, making me moan when I feel him against my pelvis. I pull away and see the lust in his eyes. I bite my lip and I want him to take me now._

"On the hood."

"The charger?"

"Uh Huh."

"God I love you."

 _He lifts me into his arms and I wrap my legs around him. He carries us over to the hood of the car and he lays me down on the cold surface. He goes to the bottom of my shirt and pulls it over my head, leaving just my cream bra on from the waist up. He stands up and he's in between my legs. I unbutton my shorts and he lifts my legs as he pulls them up from me. I need him so badly right now, I don't bother taking off my panties. I move them to the side, revealing my naked core. I hear him gasp and look up to see him panting as he looks down at my body._

"I want you. Right now."

 _He didn't have to think twice. He unbuckles his belt and lowers his pants enough to pull out his member, hard in his hand. I use my legs to pull him towards me and he lowers his upper half onto my chest. I hike up my legs and he plunges into me. God, it felt so good to have him inside me again. We haven't had time for this with moving and the kids. All the build has got us both hot and bother. He grabs hold of my hips and starts to pound into me. I grab hold of his shoulder and his neck as I let myself moan._

"Fuck,yess. Uhhh..keep doing."

"You're so tight baby."

"Fuck me baby, just like that."

 _He moves my leg over his hip and wraps it around him. The angle makes me moan loud as he kisses me and he's hitting my spot so good. I feel him start to jerk inside me and my core squeezes around him._

"You feel it baby?"

"Mmhm."

"You wanna come?"

"Yess, god yess!"

 _He pumps in a few more times and I arch my back as we come together. I grab hold of him as my orgasm hits me and he bites my neck a little as he lets out his grunting. He lays down on top of me, still inside me. We let our breathing settle down and give each other light kisses on the lips and on our the close parts of our faces._

"Wow."

"I know."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. I keep get these random hot flashes and I just got the erge to just."

"Fuck."

"Yeah."

"Well I'm not complaining."

 _We laugh and kissed a while longer until we hear a knocking coming from the garage door. We pull our lips apart and looked at each other with confusion._

"Who is that?"

"I don't know."

"You think they can hear us?"

 **"Yes we can hear you."**

 _We jump when we hear the voice from outside. Thank God there aren't any windows on the doors. He pulls out of me and we pull our clothes on quickly. We go over to the door and press the switch to open it. We see two little kids, a little boy and a toddler girl, standing in the driveway, holding the hands of the man and woman standing in front of us._

"Hey there dad."

"Well if it isn't the buster."

"You really gotta let that go you know."

"Get over here kid." _She walks over and jumps into his arms._

"Hey big brother."

 _Our family was officially back together._

 _ **Next Chapter: Family Reunion**_


	2. Chapter 2

_They walked inside the house and go into the kitchen. Brian and Dom are playing with Jack and Rosie outside in the driveway while Mia helps Letty make everyone breakfast. They're standing next to each other, Letty making waffles and Mia makes pancakes._

"So when did you get back? The last time we talked you were in Sydney?"

"Yeah. We wanted to take a break and get Jack in school. Besides, the kids missed their Uncle Dom and Auntie Letty."

"We missed them too and you guys. How long you staying?"

"For good. Jack is getting so bigger and him and Rosie should get to be with family. So when were you going to tell me my brother was on the world's most wanted list again?"

"I knew that was coming." _She turns around to the fridge to get strawberries and blueberries._

"You know that when we said we were done with this life, we didn't mean this family."

"We didn't want to bring you two into it."

"Letty, when we left, I made you promise me to keep my brother safe. And you did just that, like I knew you would. Just next time, call me so I don't have to hear about it on the news like the rest of the world."

"You got it."

"And please take a break from the car chasing for the sake of my niece or nephew." _She puts her hand on Letty's bump and, making her smile._

"Don't worry, we're not letting anything happen to little man here. Sorry we couldn't tell you guys in person."

"It's fine. I loved the little birthday card you two sent us with the little charger. Wait, You already know know what it is?"

"No, just a feeling. Dom thinks so too."

"Aww. Well I just assumed with the way your stomach looks."

"I'm only fourteen weeks."

"Unless it's twins."

"No, it's just the one. This buddy's probably gonna be ten pounds by the time he comes out." _She holds her stomach and rubs little circles._

"You know Dom was nine pounds when our mom had him right?"

"God I hope not."

"So how is life with his big sister?"

"It's a big adjustment but we've been making it work so far. It's weird, I'm excited and feeling guilty at the same time."

"Why?"

"I didn't get to be exciting with Dom the first time and I didn't get to have this genuine feeling with Danielle because I was scared about the cops finding out about her and."

"And what?"

"Use her or us to get Dom or take her away forever.'

"hey you did what every mom does. You kept her safe, even if it meant sacrificing you own happiness. And now you get to have these moments together, the four of you." _Mia hugs her and Letty rests her head on her shoulder. She missed Mia being the voice of reason and giving her advice._

"I've seriously missed our therapy sessions."

"Me too and you are a good mom."

"I'm just happy she turned out okay. It's weird, she acts like me in the littlest of ways."

"She reminds me of my mom from the pictures Dom sent me. Is she here?"

"At the house. She's probably passed out in her bed from working yesterday."

"Where does she work?"

"She's a waitress at this coffee shop downtown. I'm really tempted to go and embaress her. We can go later today."

"That's sounds fun. So on that note, when do I get to meet my new niece in person."

"Well she's coming over tomorrow but I could call her over to have breakfast."

"You sure that's okay."

"Yeah, we've been going back and forth for breakfast with moving in the house."

 _Letty walks over to get her phone and hits a number for speed dial._

"Hola."

"Hey baby girl. Did I wake up you up"

"No. I'm just chilling in my ed. Do you need help moving something?"

"No. Just wanted to see if you wanted to come over for breakfast."

"Right now?"

"Yeah. You can walk over in your PJ's."

"Waffles or Pancakes?"

"Both. Plus your aunt and uncle want to meet you."

"Be there in five. Save me blueberries."

"Love you kid." _She hangs up her phone and goes back to making her waffles._

"Can I just say how cute you are as a mom."

"You should see Dom. She has him wrapped around his finger."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Dom and Brian are watching the kids drive around in the little kid toy convertible in the driveway while they sit in lawn chairs, sipping on coffee._

"Good to have you back man."

"Feels good to be home. So how's it feel to be a dad?"

"It's weird. We went from it being the two of us to the four before I could even blink."

"You're scared aren't ya?"

"Hell yeah I am."

"Well I only got a five and two year old but I can tell you that you get the skip the crazy years."

"I think about how I was as a kid and all the busters knocking at the door picking up my daughter for a date."

"I can already see you bringing out that old shot gun in the back." _They laugh._ "It's not just that. Come on man, I can tell when something's eating at you."

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Of me. She saw the old Dom, the angry and violent criminal. I don't want to be a guy she's scared of or put her and the baby through all that craziness again."

"Dom, she's not afraid of you. You two are superheros to her and you're just wanting to keep her safe."

"I just want to be enough."

"That's being a parent. And speaking of the prodical daughter."

 _They turn to see Daniella walking up the driveway, dressed in her off the shoulder white top and soffe cheer shorts with her slippers. Her hair is in dutch braids and she's rubbing her eyes, still trying to wake up._

"There's the princess."

"Trust me, Sleeping Beauty looked better."

 _Dom got up from his chair and hugs his daughter. He laid his head on the top of her head and didn't want to let her go in his hold._

"Dad. Loosing oxygen, can't breathe here." _He lets her go once he realizes he's holding her too tight._

"Sorry, I just missed you kid."

"You saw me two days ago."

"I'm just being a dad." _She laughs._

"This is your Uncle Brian." _Brian stands up and hugs her._

"Wow, You're a hugger."

"You'll get used to me."

"Where are your parents?"

"They went into work this morning."

"What do they do?"

"Homeland Security and Pediatrician at cedar Medical."

"Pediatrician. I definetly need a new one for these two." _She turns around and looks at the to kids pulling up in the toy car to the three of them._

"Are those my cousins?"

"Yeah. That's Jack and Rosie." _Brian introduces them and s_ _he walks over to the car and bends down to see them._

"They're adorable. Nice to meet you Jack." _She shakes his little hand._

"Who are you?"

"I'm your cousin Daniella."

"It's nice to meet you Daniella."

"He is so polite."

"He gets that from his dad."

"You sure about that O'Connor?"

 _Brian laughs and Rosie steps out of the car on her own. She walks over to Daniella and holds her arms up to her to be lifted. Daniella picks her up and Rosie just looks at her, trying to examine her face._

"She's definetley Mia's kid. Always running the show."

"You should see her at home."

"Does she always look at people like this?" _Rosie looks at her and touches her face._

"That's how she's meets new people."

"She's so cute. I can't to have a little sister as cute as you."

"Do you guys know what you're having?"

"Not yet. This one's on team girl but we're thinking a boy."

 _Letty sticks her head out the window to call them for breakfast and sees her husband, brother-in-law, and daughter in the driveway with her niece and nephew. She looks at Daniella holding Rosie and couldn't help but smile. Watching her make faces with her makes her heart flutter about how she would be with the baby._

"Come get Breakfast!"

"I never get tired of hearing that voice."

"You two are so mushy." _Daniella says as she walks pass her dad to go inside._

"We're not."

"Let's not even talk about this morning." _Brian says as he turns around to go inside. Dom goes to pick up Jack and he gives him a smirk and he smirks back._

"Just wait Brian. In ten years, this one's gonna be causing trouble."

"Don't remind me."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _They all sit around the table together, eating waffles and pancakes. Jack is sitting in his own chair with the rest of the adults and Rosie is sitting on Brian's lap. Mia sits next to himon one side and Daniella is sitting in between Dom and Letty._

"So what are your guys plans for the day?" _Mia asks._

"We got my fourteen week sonogram today but we'll be back later."

"I got work at twelve but it's a short shift so I'll get off at four."

"We'll come see you."

"Dad, I love you guys but Mom can't have coffee and you two hate coffee shops. Please don't embarress me."

"We're already too lame for you."

"No, I just don't want my friends to be drooling over you two."

"I'm sorry drooling?" _Mia says jokeingly_

"They've been doved the Milf and Dilf in my grade."

"What?" _Dom laughs as he looks at Letty who laughs with him._

"Mom's hot and all the mom's drool over you."

"How do you know?"

"My powderpuff game."

"She's got a point there. I had to fend them off of you." _Letty says as she drinks her orange juice._

"You know I only got eyes for you." _He reaches for her hand and kisses it._

"Yeah, yeah papa."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Letty and Dom go to the doctor's office after breakfast. They're sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor to come in. Dom is looking at a chart of a baby during labor and Letty is lying back on the exam table._

"Don't freak out." _She tells as he sits next to her._

"I'm not freaking out."

"I'm the one who has to push the kid out."

"I know. it's just crazy to see what the kid's gonna do to your.."

"Aww honey. This kid is not gonna mess up my vagina. For all we know, I could end up having a c-section."

"How are you so calm?"

"I don't know, just a little faith."

 _He smiles at her and kisses her. Just then, the doctor walks in._

"How are you two doing?"

"Good." _Letty says as Dom holds her hand._

"How are you doing today Letty?"

"I feel good. I have more energy then I did in the first trimester."

"That's good to hear. Have you been feeling any flutters of movement yet?"

"Not yet but it has had me craving everything in the fridge. Is that something we should worry about?"

"No but we'll just look at fetal development in the ultrasound. Do you two have any questions for me?"

"Dom has a couple of questions for you." _She looks over at him and his face starts to turn red._

"Well, I wanted to ask about after the baby's born in terms of.."

"Sex. He wants to know if a natural birth is going to change my body when we start to have sex again."

Well everything pregnancy is different. When in comes down to it, there will be stretching and some possible tearing during child birth. The usual recovery time is four to six weeks and by that time, the walls will shrinking to how it was before. It'll feel like the first time having sex for a while but it will adjust after the getting the juste of things. We can get into more detail in post-partum delivery."

"There's more details."

"I think he's just a little overwhelmed."

"That's normal. Now let's see that baby."

 _Letty lifts up her shirt to show her bump and the doctor squezzes the cold gel on her. The machine is turned on and she puts the probe on hr stomach and rotates it around. They get a picture and they hear a drum sound coming from it. Dom and Letty have smiles on their faces as they looked at their baby._

"That's strong heartbeat."

"Strong like it's daddy." _Letty says as Dom kisses her forehead._

"Wait a second."

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No. It looks like...baby toretto has a little friend."

"Is it a boy?" _Dom asks with excitement and Letty's eyes light up._

"Still to early to tell but your baby does have a roommate." _She turns the screen to show them the two little bodies in Letty's body. Dom and Letty's faces are still shock and they turn to each other in disbelief._

"Are those.." _He says._

"Am I.." _She says._

"Congratulations. You're having twins."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 **Sorry the update took so long. Finals are happening and I have so many stories going on, it's hard to keep up.**

 **Thanks for the reviews and favorites. Remember to Rate and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Letty's P.O.V_

"So there's two babies in here?" _I point to my stomach._

"Yes, there are two growing babies in there."

 _I can't take my eyes off of the screen. The two little globes that were on the monitor were my babies. Our babies. The love that we have for each other made these two little human beings and they were growing inside of me. I held Dom's hand as he has his face next to mine as we looked on. His eyes are looking at the bump and his hand is rubbing at the side._

"It's a shock. Many parents have them with multiple babies."

"It is. We didn't see the second in are last ultrasounds."

"It's normal for that to happen. You see Baby A right here.. _She points to the globe on the right of the screen.._ This one is in gestation at fifthteen weeks and and Baby B is gestating at fourteen weeks. The bigger embryo can hide the smaller one at times. You released two eggs during your ovulation cycle and they were fertilized at different times."

"We are so lost right now. So you're saying I got her pregnant twice."

"In regular terms yes. This is a result of you conceiving at two different times. The first egg was fertilized the first day of ovulation and the second one was towards the end of the cycle."

"I think I got an idea of when it happened." _I remember. That night at the beach after we got married again in the DR. We sat in each other's arms as the sun was setting and we were in the heat of the moment. We kept joking about making a baby on the beach. I'm just relived we didn't make them in the back seat. That was only a few days before we left for Cuba._

"Well I guess these two are both honeymoon babies." _Dom says to me as he moves his hand to the front of my stomach._

"Wait, is something gonna be wrong with the second baby since it's little?"

"These two babies are perfectly healthy. You eating enough for three people and their development is on track. With twins, you're most likely going to give birth before you get to term because of the expansion of your uterus. Most likely between your thirty-five and thirty-seven weeks. The goal right now is to make sure these babies stay healthy and get you to thirty-seven weeks."

"Okay. So what do I have to do to make sure they stay in here?"

"Keep doing what you're doing now. Eating right, get in mild exercise, and take your necessary prenatal vitamins."

"Thank you."

"Do you two want pictures."

"Yes, a lot."

"I'll go print them out for you while I let you get dressed."

 _She walks out of the room as I sit back up. I wipe the gel off my stomach and pull my denim style shirt down. I look down at the my stomach and can't stop touch my bump._

"We really made two babies." _He stands up and puts his arm around me, laying his hand on top of mine._

"Yeah we did." _My mouth smiled so big. Holding our babies in our hands and then my mind reminds me of Daniella._

"How are gonna tell Daniella?"

"She's gonna be happy. She's excited to be a big sister." _He kisses the top of my head._

"You think she'll be okay with it?"

"She is going to love it. Hey how did you know when we got pregnant?"

"Well we know we made the second one that first night in Cuba. If my math and timing is right, we got pregnant that night on the beach after the wedding." _I say while looking up at him._

"You mean when we went for that night swim."

"Uh huh. We were on the shore and the waves were crashing onto us." _I move my hand from my stomach to his chest._

"You keep talking like that and I'll have to lay you down and put your legs up in these stirrups." _He stands in between my legs and holds my hips._

"Mmm, wait till I get you home." _I kiss him and and he hugs me._

"We're gonna be alright. The five of us will be alright." _He says to me as I bury my face in his neck. I smile and move my face to look at him._

"Let's go see our other baby. Mama needs some food in her belly."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _We pull up to the sidewalk and park the car. The cafe is up the street from where we are so we were gonna walk up there and surprise Daniella. I get out of the car and readjust my white capri pants from sitting on the heated car. Dom comes from the other side and wraps his arm around me as we got onto the sidewalk._

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can we just tell Daniella about the twins?"

"Why?"

"I want it to be surprise and I want her to be part of it too."

"If that's what you want."

"I do. It's weird I can't stop thinking about that new baby smell and seeing you give them a bath."

"I can't wait to see your belly get bigger and feel them kicking around in there." _He says putting his hand on my stomach._

"Hehe. You're still gonna love me when I'm all fat?"

"If it means we get beautiful babies then it doesn't matter."

"Oh, so I'm just the baby maker cranking out kids for you."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"It sounded like you did." _He turns me to the side and puts his hands on my side._

"Hey hey hey, you are the same beautiful, amazing, sexy car junkie I fell in love with. No matter how big your stomach gets." _I calm down and let my head come back to earth. God these hormones are running around more than usual._

"Thank you. I'm sorry, I don't know where that came from." _We go back to walk on the sidewalk to the cafe._

"It's okay. The hormones will do that to your emotions." _He's referencing the pregnancy book Mia had sent him after we told her about the baby, well babies now._

"I love that you're reading the book but it's still weird that you know so much about my changing body."

"I want to be prepared. I'm gonna be your rock through this whole thing. Besides there were some stuff in there I think you might like."

"Like what?"

"Your hair getting shinier."

"Mhmm."

"Your boobs getting bigger."

"Yeah."

"And a few different ways to have fun in bed." _He whispers in my ear._

"Well you are gonna have to show me later." _I kiss him and wrap my arm around his waist._

 _We get to the cafe and find an open table outside. We sit down from across each other and look at the menus set down. I pier inside to see Danielle at the counter. She's wearing a plain black shirt and kahki shorts with a black bottom half apron across an apron. She has her hair in a high wavy pony tail and she's smiling as she's counting her tips. She puts them in her front pockets and turns to see me. She smiles and shakes her head at me when we make eye contact._

"She's spotted us."

"Should we tell her now?" _He says as he takes my hand above the table and her interlocks our fingers._

"No time like the present." _Dom smiles at me and let's out a chuckle._ "What?"

"I can't get enough of you smiling. You got a glow on your face."

"I got a glow?"

"Yeah you do."

"How about mama gives you some of that glow right now?" _I set my elbows on the table and cross my arms, perching over the table so my lips are close to him._

"Oh really."

"Uh huh." _He kisses me and tongues attack each other._

"I swear you two are like teenagers."

 _We pull apart from each other and see Daniella stand next to the table with her hand on her hip, taping her foot and shaking her head._

"When you've been together this long, the fire just gets hotter." _He says and kisses my neck which cause me to laugh._

"Okay, get a room. Gosh, you're cute and gross cute." _She sits down in the chair in front of her._

"Aren't you still on the clock?"

"I am but my boss saw my parents here to visit me at work so he wanted me to have lunch with you for a little while."

"That's really sweet."

"Ma, you're more chipper than you were this morning."

"We have a lot to be chipper about today."

"I can tell by you and mom's smiles."

 _Another waitress comes to the table and she's holding a iced tea, lemonade, and a cold Corona._

"Don't worry, I told her your drink orders."

"Wow, we're getting the V.I.P treatment here if they got Corona."

"What can I get you guys ?"

"I'm gonna have a woodwind grilled chicken sandwich with extra avacado."

"What do you want for sides?"

"Can I get a double order of your aussie fries?"

"You got it. And for you?"

"He'll have the same thing I'll have."

"And what would that be exactly?" _He asks with curiousity_

"Steak burger with crinkle fries, extra pepper seasoning."

"She knows her dad as much as I do."

"I'll get that out for you guys."

"What are you two smiling about?"

"Your mom and I got something to tell you."

"Well actually show you."

 _I take the sonogram out of my pocket and I hold it in my hands, keeping the front away from her looking._

"So we went to go have my ultrasound earlier and we are only showing this to you. You're the only one that's going to know about this and you can't tell anybody."

"Is something wrong with the baby?"

"No sweetie. It's a good thing, really really good."

 _I hand it to her and she takes it in her hand. I scouch over my chair to her so I can show here what's in the picture."_

"That's your little brother or sister." _I pointed at Baby A in the picture._

"Oh my god. It looks so big on here."

"And that is your other brother or sister." _Dom points to Baby B._

"Wait..HOLY CRAP. Your having twins? My mom that's amazing." _She reaches over and hugs me._ "Oh my god, how do you feel?"

"Right now, I'm on cloud nine. It's weird how I'm sharing a body with two people. I know you really wanted a little sister, I guess fate gave you your wish."

"I'm happy with whatever these two are. Oh my god, they're gonna look so cute it their little toy cars."

"Let me get them out first. You're a carbon copy of your dad."

"Our kids have Nos in their blood. They're gonna be steering the wheel before they can walk."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _We had lunch and talked about the babies and getting the house together. We ordered some cheesecake to go and Daniella went back to work. Dom and I walked our way back to the car and we see this baby store up at the corner._

"Wanna get started on the nursery?"

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can just window shop. See what we need to get now that we're getting two roommates."

"Alright then."

 _We walk up the street and walk into the store. The place is huge and full of little babies walking and crawling around. All these little clothes are folded and stuffed animals set around the cribs. Looking at all the little babies crawling around the floor is just making my heart flutter in my stomach._

"That's gonna be us in five months." _He says to me as he hugs me at my side as we walk through the store._

"Yeah. So I noticed that with all the hype over the babies I didn't get to ask how you feel?"

"I feel great."

"I meant about everything. We went from having no kids to three in less than a month. I know it's all really scary and overwhelming. It's okay to tell me, I'm scared too."

"It's all a lot to take in but I'm happy. I never thought we'd be here. Happy, married, with our own little family." _He says hugging my growing bump._

"You're really happy?"

"I'm really happy. Having you by my side and going through this with makes it all the less scary."

"Okay. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I am. And we're all gonna be okay." _He kisses my forehead._

 _We keep walking and see a little display of onesies. I see three different ones in a row. I see a red onesie with a car collage design on them and my heart starts to flutter._

"Dom look." _We go over and I take one from the shelf. I unfolded it and I lift it in front of him._

"That's pretty cute." _He takes it in his hands and he puts it over my stomach. I laugh at how cute he's being, seeing how happy he was being a father._

"One for a boy and one for a girl." _I say as I take another onesie. It's light purple and it says "Daddy's Little Helper" with a little wrench and hammer across it._

"I'm not giving into pink yet but if we do have a girl, she's gonna be a tomboy like her mama."

"I know she will. Let's go look at some cribs."

 _He gives me the other onesie and I grab a store shopping bad to put them in while we look around. We see all these different kind of cribs, tall and short with wooden bars._

"Can I help you two with anything?" _A store clerk walked from the side. She looks young and probably in college._

"We're just looking for a couple of cribs. There's just a lot of different kinds to choose from." _He says to her._

"How many are you looking for?"

"Two. For twins."

'Congratulations. I think I can help you guys out." _She walks us down the line of cribs and stop in front of one of them._ "Now this the Barneby crib, it's one of our popular one. It converts into a toddler bed so it can last until they're two. They come in white, brown, and dark chocolate plus they're gender neutral."

"It looks so perfect. Dom, they gonna love them." _I say as he hugs me from behind._

"When are you due?"

"December 18th."

"Are you registered yet?"

"We haven't actually started a registry. We'll probably need one with two babies."

"We do?"

"Yes we do."

"I can give you guys a catalog and get you started in store or you can do it online."

"The catalog sounds good. We can look and see what we need."

"Alright. I can check you guys out whenever you're ready."

 _She walks over to the other side of the store and we look at the crib in front of us._

"This is all feels real now. I never thought I'd be the girl who fawns over cribs and onesies." _I let my head fall back against his chest and he kisses my forehead._

"Me either. In six months, we'll being holding two babies in our arms."

"I can't wait."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Coming Up: Family Dinner, Mother Daughter Talk, and some "Alone Time".**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dom's P.O.V_

 _We make our drive back home and we end up in traffic. I look over at Letty and she's sleeping with her seat eased back. She's just looks beautiful sleeping and seeing her hand on her bump made me smile. I see her smiling and can tell that she's dreaming about the babies. I still can't beilive we're having twins. I always dreamed about me and Letty having a life together back when we were in Mexico but I never thought of us being married with kids. Being a father of three in one year would terrify a guy but I'm on cloud nine. I never thought we'd have the chance to be this happy. Now we're together, happy, have our daughter, and two little miracles to look forward to. I see her turn her head, now facing me, and she starts to open her eyes._

"Hey papa."

"Hey mama."

"Man it's bad out here." _She says looking at the view of traffic._

"Yeah, it's been going slow for about ten minutes."

"How long have I been knocked out?"

"You passed out once we were out of midtown."

"Man, I didn't know I was this tired." _She yawned as she rubbed circles in her belly._

"Carrying two babies will do that to you." _I turn to her and she gives me that big smile of hers._

"What you smiling about?"

"I just like seeing you as a excited dad."

"I am excited."

"Yeah but seeing you happy just makes me happy. I know you didn't get to have these moments with Daniella and I know you want to be part of everything when it comes to the twins."

"Am I smothering you?"

"No. I love that you read the pregnancy book and how you talk to my belly."

"I just want to feel close them as much as I could. I want them to know their dad loves them."

"You trust me right now?"

"Yeah, why?"

 _She unbuckles her seat belt and gets on my lap._

"Letty, what are you doing?"

"The windows are tinted, just trust me."

 _She lifts up my shirt around my waist and she undoes the bottom button of her shirt. She presses her stomach against mine and I felt this little tickle against my stomach. It felt like little finger tips crawling on my skin and it felt so beautiful. It was the most amazing feeling I ever got to experience with her._

"You feel that?"

"Are those them?"

"Yeah. I felt them kick when I was sleeping and I was having this dream of them dancing around the house in Cuba with the family."

"That's why you were smiling."

"You see. You get to be part of all of these moments with them."

 _I move my hand to touch her bump and feel them moving. The feeling was just so amazing, being a father. I want to be the man my dad was, the kind of father that a kid would be proud of. My eyes started to let tears fall down my face._

"Oh baby, it's okay. They already know how much you love them." _She wipes the tears away from my face and kissed my cheek._

"Te amo mi amour."

"Te amo."

 _She kisses me and I let my hands fall on her back. We let our hands take hold of each other and her lips went to my neck._

"Take me home." _She whispers in my ear._

 _I see the cars start to move and I put the car back in gear. I wrap my arm around her and take the wheel._

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _I carry her inside and shut the door with my foot. Her legs are wrapped around my waist and I hold her up by her bottom. Her kisses are always fire to the touch._

"Kitchen." _She moans out in between her kisses._

"We can't."

"They won't be back until dinner." _She moves to kiss my neck._

"Good."

 _I kiss her collarbone as I go into the kitchen. I set her down and push her against the table. She slides her pants down and leaves her blue panties on. She hops onto the head of the table and arches her back for me to come toward her._

"Come here." _She pulls me by my belt and I'm in between her legs. She kisses me as I unbutton the rest of her shirt._

 _She unbuckles my belt and puts her hand in the front of my boxers to grab my length. She starts stroking me and I have to grab the side of the table to keep myself up. She bites her lip as I get hard in her hand._

"You like that Papa?"

"God, yes."

 _She grabs hold of my neck with her other hand and pulls me down with her to the table. She lets go of me and moves to hand to her panties, pushing them to the side. She's never done this before but we're hot in the moment and don't want to stop._

"Why don't you show me one of those tricks from your book."

"Can you handle it?"

"Give it to me."

"Alright." _I grab my cock and grab hold of her right leg wrapped around my waist. I ease into her slowly as she moans out loudly. She grips my back as she grips her walls around me._

"You feel so good."

"You feel that rush around the center." _I tell her as I move my shaft against her clit._

"Yeah." _She cries out to me._

"You vulva has extra blood flowing to it, making it more sensitive to touch." _I whisper in her ear as I do slow strokes into her._

"God, you make it sound so sexy."

"Tell me what you want baby." _I look into her eyes and her face is flushed_

"I want you."

 _I thrust in and out of her at a slow pace. She closes her legs around me and moans my name._

"Ohh god. Fuck me just like that papa."

 _Hearing her say that turns me on more. I lift her off her back and she's sitting up with her bending her knees and resting her feet in the chair behind me. I pump into her. She grips my shoulders and bites my shoulder._

"You're close. I can feel it inside me." _She cries out._

"Cum with me baby."

 _We muthel our moans with our mouths closing together. We both are so close as we continue to hold each other._

"Hey, I brought you guys dessert..OH MY GOD."

 _We pull apart from each when we hear the voice coming from the door frame to the kitchen. Daniella_

"DANI." _I pulled out of her and she readjusted her panties quickly. I stuffed myself back into my pants as Letty grabbed her pants and pulled them up her legs_

"You're suppose to be here until five."

"It is five. I went and got dessert for dinner. I didn't see any parts." _She says as her eyes are closed and she's looking away from us._

"We didn't expect anyone home yet."

"I'm just gonna leave the cake here on the counter and I'm gonna go up to my room and try to erase this moment from my short term memory." _She sets the bag down on the counter next to her and walks backward with her eyes covered with her hand._

 _Did that really just happen. Our daughter walked in on us having sex. I just went from cool dad to grossed out by her dad ramming into her mom on the kitchen table._

"I'll go try and talk to her." _She says buttoning up her shirt._

"You want me to come with you?"

"Let me talk her girl to girl. Plus, I don't think she'll receptive to both of us with her dad's dick popping though his pants."

 _She points at my pants and look down to see my hard on poking through my pants. I completely forgot about little Toretto down there._

"I forgot about him down there."

"I'll go talk to her and you wait for me upstairs and we'll finish this in the shower. But we need to sanitize that table first." _She kisses me and walks out the kitchen. Thank god she's calm through all of this because I don't know what the hell I would say._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Letty's P.O.V_

 _I fix my hair as I walk up the stairs. The last thing I ever imagined happening was my daughter walking in on me and her dad having sex on the kitchen table. I stop in front of her door and I take a deep breath while I make sure my shirt was fully buttoned. I knock on the door and wait for her to answer._

"It's open."

 _At least I'm allowed to come in. That's a good sign. I pear my head in through the door and see her sitting against the pillows on her bed while she's on her phone._

"Is it safe for me to come in?"

"Yeah."

 _I walk in and sit next to her on the bed._

"So I know that what you saw downstairs was really traumatizing."

"I'm mostly in shock and just really can't look at you and dad without picturing you two on the table together."

"I know. We're sorry. We're two married people who are in love and got caught in the moment and just made love."

"Mom, please don't sugar coat it. It only makes it more gross."

"You've had the talk haven't you?"

"Yes. But I don't want to hear or see you two having sex." _She shuts her eyes and puts her head down in between her knees._

"I know you don't want to honey. But it's real. What we did was out of love and that how we got you and the twins. I really wish I could take the picture out of your head but I can't. But me and your dad are so sorry you had to see that. You're dad feels horrible and I feel like you see me as a slut."

"You're not a slut." _She lifts her head from her knees._

"Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah. Just next time, put like a sock on the door or send me out to go get milk or something."

"Okay kiddo." I _wrap my arms around her and hug her close to me._

"How about you get ready for dinner and I'll meet you downstairs in an hour."

"Alright."

"Love you baby girl." _I kiss her forehead and get up from the bed. I walk out the door and close it behind me. Thank god we caught that bullet. I walk down the hall and walk into my bedroom. I hear the shower running and take off my clothes to go met Dom in the bathroom. he must be under cold water to take care of "little toretto" so I knew what I was walking in to. I slide open the shower door and he's let the water run down his body. He turns around and is relieved to see me. I walk in and the cold water hits my body, taking away the stress and heat from outside. He wraps his arms around my waist and I let my hands run down his chest._

"Is she mad?"

"She's a little traumatized but she's alright."

"I still can't that happened." _He presses his forehead into mine._

"I know but it could be worse. She would hear us from across the hall at night."

"She would have thought we were arguing from you screaming in spanish."

"Haha, god. We're already having the sex talk with her."

"Welcome to parenting."

"Mmm. You okay down there?"

"Yeah. Just needed to cool off."

'You mind a little heat making out with your wife."

"I don't mind the fever."

 _We kiss as we let the water hit our bodies._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _I brush my straightened hair in the mirror and check myself in the mirror. I set the brush down and look at my bump through my olive green maxi dress. I put my hands on my bump and turn to the side. My two little babies growing inside of me are visible to the world and I couldn't be happier._

"There's my girl."

 _I look to see Dom in his black muscle shirt and matching pants and vest. He walks up to me and wraps his arms around me._

"The three of you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Let's head down. Everyone's waiting on us."

"Okay."

 _I take his hand and we make our way downstairs. We walk outside and see everyone in the backyard. The kids are playing soccer with Daniella and Brian. Mia is setting the table with Ramsey and the guys are arguing at the grill as always. We look at each other knowing we had to play it off that I'm carrying one baby and not two._

"There's the momma bear." _Roman says to us as he walks over and hugs me._

"Hey Roman."

"How you feeling hun?"

"This kid is already causing trouble. He's kicking like he's in the ring." _I say to Ramsey as I rub my belly with both my hands._

"Wait it's a boy?" _Hobbs asks._

"That's what we betting on." _Dom says as he wraps his arm around my shoulder_

"What if it's a girl?" _Mia says._

"Then we have to deal with a lot of pink." _Dom says and I laugh at the possibility of three little girls in the house._

"Boy or Girl, the kid's gonna learn how to steer the wheel before he walks." _Brian says walking up with Jack in his arms._

"Can we eat now? I'm eating for two here."

 _We walk to the lounge table and sat down. Before anyone can call grace, the phone starts ringing and I start to get up._

"Don't get up, I got it." _Mia says to me and I sit back down on Dom's lap as she goes inside to answer the phone._

"So is this kid gonna be driving chargers or skylines?"

"You better not bring that around my kid O'Conner."

"This baby is gonna be all american muscle baby." _I say to him as he rubs my bump._

"The real question is who's gonna teach this kid how to drive?"

"Me." _We both say together._

"I thought the dad is suppose to teach the kids how to drive."

"Well the last time I checked, mom beat dad the last two races we've done. So I get the car pass with them."

"I'm still waiting on that rematch."

"Really now.

"Yeah really now." _I laugh and I kiss him._

"They're so cute it's gross." _Samantha says._

"Trust me this only a highlight." _Daniella replies_

 _We turn to see Mia finally comeback. Her face is different. Her eyes are in distress and her hand is over her mouth._

"Babe, what's wrong?" _Brian says to her with worry._

"That was the hospital. It's Santiago and Marianna."

 _We get up when we hear her._

"Mia, what happened?'

"There was an explosion."

 _ **Coming Up: The Family At The Hospital**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry the update has taken forever. So many stories and with working, it's hard to keep track.**_

 _ **Remember, Rate and Review**_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Daniella's face is stone still. All she can think of doing is looking at the road in front of them through the window in front. Mia held her in her arms and patted her head in the crook of her neck. She whispered that it's going to be okay but she knew when they got there, it's going to be chaos. Letty sat at the passenger seat in the front as Dom drove the car to the hospital. She held her hand in a fist and rested her face against it. She closed her eyes and prayed that this wasn't a ride to say good bye. Dom held her hand as he drove down the road._

 _They pulled up to the hospital across town and see people rushing in and out of ambulances. Letty, Mia, and Daniella get out the car and Dom went off the park the car. They walk inside the hospital and it's pure chaos. The emergency room is filled with people with burns, bruises, broken bones. They searched for the front desk and Daniella rushed over there to figure out what was going on._

"Excuse me. I need to find my parents. Marianna and Santiago Solano."

"When were they admitted?"

"They were brought to this hospital. They were in the explosion."

"I'm gonna need you to fill out a missing person's form."

"They're not missing. The hospital called us and said there was an explosion at The Homeland Security Building." _Mia says as she steps in to try to get through to her._

"Letty, Mia." _They turn around and see Hobbs walking around the corner past the desk._

"Do you know anything? What happened?" _Letty asked him._

"We can talk in the board room. We've turned it into a base area."

 _The three follow him up the hospital's stairs as he briefed him on what's going on._

"From what our fire rescuers and CSI analysists have found at the scene, there was a bomb that was remotely set off in the HLS Office. The bomb blew-up the floors five through eight in the ten story building. Right now they've reported a number of eighteen casualties and thirty-two injured."

"Have they found my parents?"

"Witnesses say they saw your mom came into the building about ten minutes before the bomb went off. Firefighters found her on the sixth floor. She's in the burn unit right now."

"That's where dad's office is. What about my dad?"

"They're still searching the scene right now. People are still getting admitted by paramedics."

"Can I see her?"

"The doctors are treating her right now. Her burns are really bad and she's in a lot of pain."

"Sweetie, why do we calm down and get you some water. We'll go find Dom while you wait for the doctor to come see us okay." _Mia says as she rubs her hand up and down her niece's back to calm her down._

"I don't' want to be alone."

"Honey, we're just gonna be downstairs and see if your dad's been admitted or treated yet. Okay?" _Letty says to her._ "Hobbs is gonna stay with you. Everything will be okay."

"I'll make sure she's okay. You guys find Dom and get him up here."

 _Mia and Letty walk out of the boardroom and downstairs to the first floor. Mia stops as she sees Letty stepping down the stairs slowly while holding onto the railing._

"Letty are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just light headed."

"Come on honey, let's get you in a chair and something in your stomach." _She takes her hand and helps her down the stairs. They go through the masses of people crowed and running around to get to the cafeteria. She sets Letty down at a table and goes to the front counter to get food and water. Letty clasps her hands together and resting her head against them. She tried to calm herself down but all she could think about is Daniella's heart. She's scared for the pain her daughter was feeling in this moment. She knew that this wasn't an accident. That there was something bigger behind this and that this was a hit on the family._

 _Mia walked back to the table and brought some bottled waters and some a tray of food. A chicken sandwich, plate of French fries, and some yogurt._

"This is all they had that was edible. The rest is just mystery slop." _She says putting the tray down as she sits down at the table._

"I already snuck some food in my stomach before the barbeque. Besides, I don't have much of an appetite."

"Letty, Daniella needs you and Dom right now. Plus you're eating for three now."

"I know, I just can't get the feeling that this wasn't just a regular hit."

"What do you mean?"

"How else would you explain a bombing getting through entrance clearance in a security building?"

"Where are you getting at Let?"

"What if Cipher was behind this?"

"How can you be sure?"

"She's a cyber terrorist Mia. She's tried it before. She's followed us, tried to kill Marianna and Santiego, and kidnapped Daniella on an invisible plane."

"Hang on Let. Let's just make sure that Marianna and Santeigo are alright and let Hobbs and his guys figure it out."

"Mia you know I don't just stay on the side when there's a fight."

"You weren't pregnant in the center of it either."

 _Letty knew that she was right. Even though she isn't in the condition to fight right now but she wanted to protect her daughter from her pain. Even though she's biologically her mother, these two people have been the people who've raised her since birth. She didn't feel hurt but she was afraid of how this would affect her._

"How did all of this happen? We were all so happy but then it all came crumbling down."

"I know. It's terrible."

"God this day couldn't get any worse."

"Oh my god." _Mia's eyes turn big when she looks up._

"What is it?'

"Don't turn around."

"Why?"

"Letty?"

 _Letty knew that voice. She hasn't heard that voice in years. It was like a bolt of lightning that hit her in the chest. She slowly turned around and saw what she couldn't believe. A caramel fare skinned woman with her raven like hair up in a ponytail. She's dressed in blue scrubs and tennis shoes._

"Jane."

"Hi. How are you?"

"Not really great at the moment." _She said wiping the drying tears from her eyes._

"I had no idea you were still in town. My mom told me you were alive only a few years ago."

"I guess my mom told yours since I went off look for answers since I had amnesia."

"She thought your sister deserved to know you were alive."

"Yeah. I didn't know you work here. I'm here to look on someone in the explosion." _Letty said as she stood up._

"I'm really sorry. I'm one of the residents on the case, I can try and help you locate them."

"That would mean the world to me. His name is Santiego Solano. He works in the building and his wife is here in the burn unit."

"I can go through the system and find him. A lot of people are under John Doe right now but I'll try my best."

"Thank you so much."

"Don't worry about it. It's what family does right."

 _That hit Letty's nerve a little. Even after all these years, it still felt weird to have a sister, let alone a half-sister._

"Well we need to get back. My husband is probably looking for us right now."

"No it's fine. I'll keep you updated on anything I find out."

"Thank you again."

"No problem. It's my job."

 _Mia got up carrying the food and waters on the tray. Jane walks in the opposite direction to the door but looks back to see Letty walking out with Mia. The two step into the hallway and make their way back to the board room._

"You alright?"

"That was just weird. I haven't seen her since my dad's funeral."

"Well you can't blame yourself for that. It was a mess back then."

"I can't think about that right now. Let's just get through today and pray that Santiego's okay."

"You're right. Come on, let's get back to Dani."

 _They make their way back to the board room and walk in to see Dom talking with Hobbs. They're speaking in low tones and their arms are crossed._

"Hey baby. Are you alright?" _Dom walks over and hugs his wife. She let herself be wrapped in hisarms and tucked her head in his chest._

"I'm fine. Where's Daniella?"

"She's in the bathroom. The doctor came in to talk to me before you guys got here."

"Has the doctor said anything yet?"

"He said that she has second degree burns on her body and she had a lot of internal juries. Her speech is choppy but she's awake. He wants us to go see her first before Daniella. She's hurt pretty bad and it's gonna be hard for her to watch."

"Okay. Mia, can you stay here and sit with Daniella while we go in."

"Of course. You two go, I'll stay with her."

 _Dom and Letty walk out of the room to walk to the burn unit. They get into the elevator and it's just silence._

"I saw Jane."

"Jane. As in your sister Jane?"

"Yeah. She works in the hospital."

"Baby, why don't I take you home to rest. This is too much for one day."

"No Dom, Daniella needs the both of us right now. I'm fine."

 _Dom worried about his wife and his daughter but he knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. The ding went off and the sliding doors opened to the burn unit floor. Dom takes Letty's hand and they walk over to the doctor standing out of the in front of the unit doors._

"Dr. Milano, this is my wife. How is Marianna?"

"She was heavily sedated when we treated her. She had a lot of blood in her stomach and we had to do a transfusion. She's awake but her consciousness is in and out right now. She's well enough to have visitors but you have to speak to her slowly."

 _They nodded with agreement and the doctor walked them to the room. They stepped into the room quietly and the only sound in the room was beeping from the monitors. Mariana was sedated and she had burns on her face, neck, and arms._

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be back with her lab analysis."

 _The doctor leaves the room. Dom grabs a chair for Letty to sit in. He moves it close to the bed and she eases herself down. Letty couldn't contain the guilt in her face. She frowned as she looked at Marianna's face. She started to open her eyes and she tried to move, reacting to the pain in her limbs._

"Marianna. You're in the hospital. Don't move too much cause of the burns."

"What happened?" _She muttered softly._

"There was an explosion. You were brought to the hospital."

"Santeigo."

"They're still rescuing people from the building but they're looking for him."

"Letty. You need to be here for Dani. She needs you and Dom to be here for her."

"Don't say that. You're going to be fine." _She says putting her hand on hers._ "When you're better, you can see her and you going to be fine."

"Letty, just promise me you'll take care of her."

"Marianna, we promise. You took care of my baby and I'm going to take care of yours."

"What's the last thing you remember?" _Dom says to her._

"I remember going on the elevator to Santeigo's floor to pick him up for the barbeque. He had to finish a few things so I was going to go back to the lobby to wait for him. He sent Max on the sixth floor to go get a snack in the break room and wait for me. I was walking to the elevator when the room started shaking and then there was a blast."

"Max was in the building?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise. He got back from camp a day early and I picked him up."

 _Letty turned to Dom with worry. Not only was Santeigo was missing but now Daniella's little brother was missing also._

"We are going to do everything we can to find the both of them okay." _Dom says as he stands behind Letty in the chair._

 _The door opens and they turn around to see Jane come in holding a chart. Her facial expression says that there's bad news._

"Letty, can I talk to you and Dom outside for a minute?"

"Yeah. We'll be right back okay."

 _Marianna gives her a nod and she closes her eyes only to quickly doze off due to her sedation. Letty stands up out of her seat and follow Dom outside the room. They walk to the end of the hall to where the elevator is and Jane steps in front of them and opens the chart._

"Jane, what's going on?"

"I was on the main floor trying to ID victims with their families. There was a body they found in the building that was found. There was no picture but on the description on the ID tag found had Solano on it."

"Oh god."

"Letty, it might Max. He was on the floor with Santeigo."

"Who's Max?"

"It's his and Marianna's son."

"Oh my god. Is there a picture that we could identify them with?" Jane asks them. _Letty reaches for her phone and pulls it out of her bag. Marianna had given her and Dom some pictures of Daniella when she was growing up._

"This is from a year ago. Max is the boy in the front and Santeigo is the one sitting on the car."

"I have to go check to morgue to ID the body and then a family member needs to identify it."

"Okay. We're gonna back to the board room to get any updates."

"I'll keep monitoring Marianna's vitals until she's stable."

"Thank you Jane."

 _The elevator dings and they walk into the elevator. As the door closes, Letty lets out a gush of tears. She covers her mouth to muffle her tears and she shuts her eyes as she backs up to the wall. Dom hurries to her and holds her up in his arms._

"It's okay baby. Just let it out baby."

"Dom, this is a nightmare. What if either one of them?"

"We won't know until they ID the body. We going to get through it together."

"She doesn't deserve this Dom. She shouldn't have to go through this."

"I know."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Next Chapter: Which Solano is in the morgue? More info into Letty's past with her sister, Finding out the source of the explosion.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AU: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but as you know, my stories are everywhere. Anyway, I know I've this several times but I found a new visual for Dom and Letty daughter in the story, Daniella. Sofia Carson, from Disney Channel, fit the combo perfectly. If you've seen her act in The Adventures of Babysitting and Descendants, she fits to profile to be as rebellious as Letty and feisty as both her and Dom.**_

 _ **Also, how do you guys feel about me doing a prequel to "Ride or Die" centered around Daniella's childhood and her search for Dom and Letty. Comment in the Reviews below.**_

 _ **Enjoy!:)**_

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Jane walked through the hospital lobby and into the x-ray room. One of her colleages was doing a scan on Marianna. She sees the radiologist with his hand on his mouth looking distressed_

"Cole, please tell me there's something we can do?"

"It's not good. Aside from the burns, one of her lungs are nearly collapsed and her fracture to her skull is too deep to perform surgery on possible brain damage. She doesn't have long."

"DAMN IT." _She says falling back into the chair next to him._

"Do you know her?"

"Sort of. She's the mom of my sister's kid."

"You never said you have a sister."

"I know. That's all thanks to my mom. Marianna adopted her daughter."

"Is she involved?"

"Yeah, by the looks of the worry in her and her husband's eyes, they really care about her and the girl's father."

"Have you found the dad yet?"

"No and on top of that, their son was in the explosion too. So now I'm waiting on Benny so he can take me down to the morgue to I.D a body that could be the husband or the son before I give them the news."

"The sister or the adopted mom's?"

"The adopted mom's."

"Well as your work husband and regular therapist, this is more than an unexpected conection to a patient. So start from the beginning with the whole sister thing."

"Well, my dad met my mom when he was still married to Letty's mom. She was one of the doctors who worked on him on a military base. They had a two-year affair and when her mom found out and that my mom was pregnant, she left him. When their divorce was finale, my dad married my mom and I was born four months later."

"Wow."

"She was five when they got divorced. Our moms hated each other. My mom didn't want anything to do with them. Then my dad died when I was four during his third tour in Iraq. The last time we saw each other was his funeral."

"Is that why you always wear the dog-tag around your neck?"

"Yeah. Some of his old buddies gave them to the both of us." _She says as she tugs at the necklace hiding under her scrubs._

"What happened after that?"

"You know the story. My mom married my step-dad a year later and got the rich life she wanted. I rebelled from the perfect beauty queen doll she wanted and went to college. Got pregnant with Mateo my third year. Got married, had a baby, got divorced. Now here I am raising a four-year old with no husband and working an average job."

"But you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy."

"Would you be happy with a sister in your life?"

"I would be but I don't know if she does."

"You won't know until you both try."

 _Jane pondered on what could be. She has been an only child her whole life and she knew that it would be a whole lot of work. But it would be worth having a relationship with her sister. As she looked at the x-rays, Benny came in walking into the room._

"Jane, sorry it took me so long. We just had a flood of victims get admitted into the hospital."

"How many?"

"Most have been mostly civilians but they're still bringing the people from the office the firefighters they found. I did get a look at the body and got you a photo. There's second degree burns on the body but it's still recognizable."

 _He hands her a polaroid photo and she pulls out the phone before she looks. She looks at the photo and the picture of the phone. Her face went from worry to despair._

"Is it him?" _Benny says to her as Cole put his hand on her shoulder for comfort._

"It's him. Now I have to go tell my sister."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Dom and Letty are in the exam room as her doctor does an ultrasound to make sure the twins are okay._

"Alright Letty, the babies aren't in any distress but your blood pressure is really high. I suggest you go home and stay on bed rest for the next few weeks just to be safe."

"I just want the babies to be okay. I'll do anything I can."

"Alright. I let you get dressed."

 _The doctor walks out of the room. Letty wipes of the gel off her belly and re-adjusts her clothes. Dom rubs her shoulders and hugged her from behind._

"This is a nightmare."

"I know. Let Mia take you home, I'll stay with Dani and Hobbs and I'll bring her back later."

"Okay."

 _He kisses her forehead and she hugs him back. Mia comes into the room worried and near hysterical. She walks up and hugs Letty tightly._

"Oh my god, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to go home."

"I'll take you."

"Call us if you hear anything on the boys."

"I will."

 _Letty gets off the slab and hugs Dom goodbye. The three of them walk out of the room and Mia takes Letty to the elevator. As the door closes and Dom stands by the room, his phone rings. He takes it out of his pocket and sees an unknown number on it._

"Hello?"

"Did you get my gift?"

 _His eyes shot wide open when he heard the blonde's voice._

"Cipher!"

"Dom."

 _He turns around and sees Jane standing behind him. He hangs up the phone immediately and focuses his attention on her._

"Where's Letty?"

"My sister took her home to get some rest."

"Is she gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. The babies are taking a lot out of her."

"She's pregnant?"

"I thought she told you."

"We didn't get out much earlier. But congratulations."

"Thanks. Did you find anything out?"

"We got an I.D on the body they found."

"And?"

"I'm sorry Dom. The body burned in the fire..It was Max."

 _OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Breaking the new to Daniella, Where is Santiego?**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Dom walked over to the conference room. His heart being torn from all different angles. He felt blame for this tragedy. Cipher was behind the explosion and for Max's death. He felt the guilt hit him like a train. He didn't know how to tell Daniella or Marianna. They still haven't found Santiego and the hospital was in a tailspin with patients. He sees Hobbs talking to one of the doctors and walks over to him._

"We found him."

"What?"

"We found Santiego. He was on his office floor and buried under debree that kept him under. They found him just in time to get him out. He had some burns and smoke in his lungs so they're taking him to surgery right now." _Dom's face was stone cold. He just frowned at the ground._ "Dom, what is it man?"

"It was Cipher."

"WHAT?" _Hobbs says in shock_

"It was her bomb. She just called me and asked if I got her gift."

"Damn it. Was the number blocked?"

"Yeah but that has to wait. Right now, I have to tell the two of them that their son is dead."

"Max is dead?"

"They found his body by the elevator."

"Dom I know what you're thinking right now. You're feeling like this is your fault."

"That's because it is."

"It's not. Don't go to that dark place. This was all Ciphers doing. You need to fight but right now your daughter needs you."

"Need me for what? To get someone else in her life killed. To have her kidnapped again. She had a better life before we came into it. She had parents who cared and didn't put her in danger."

"You are her father. You did the best thing you could give her, a normal life. You were meant to come back into her life. That girl has four parents that love her and want her safe. Don't ever forget that."

 _Hobbs words touched Dom hard exterior. The guilt was getting to his head but he didn't know this would happen. He wants to be a better man for his daughter and he doesn't want to let the tragedy ruin the time he was given back with his child. He looks around the room and sees that Daniella is not in the room._

"Where is she?"

"In ICU. Marianna was asking for her earlier. Where's Letty?"

"I had Mia take her home. I want her and the babies safe."

"Babies?"

"Crap, Letty's gonna kill me for saying this. We're having twins."

"That's great."

"Thanks. We found out today but wanted to wait until the birth to tell everyone and let it be a surprise."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Hobbs, if anything happens, I'm glad knowing my kids have you around."

"You asking me to be the godfather?"

"Guess I am."

"I'll be honored. Dani's a great kid. And those kids just the lottery with you two as parents. Everything's gonna be fine."

"I hope so. I'm gonna go check on her."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _Daniella's P.O.V_

 _I sit in a chair next to the bed with my legs lying bent across on the cushion. Mom has just woken up and started talking. I begged Uncle Hobbs to let me go see her. as much as it hurts to see my mom in so much pain, I'm relieved to know that's she's okay. We still haven't found dad or Max but they're still looking. We're eating some hospital jello and watching a re-run of an old show._

"I swear the only thing good to eat in hospitals is the jello." _I say as I finish my cherry jello._

"Absolutely. This was the only thing you ate when you got your appendix out."

"Remember when you and dad snuck in Five Guys for me?'

"Yes I do and we were right for doing it. That food was cardboard back then."

"Mom."

"Yeah baby."

"Do you remember the day I was born?"

"Of course I do. You were so little in this pink swaddle. Your eyes were wide open like you were trying to see what the world was. Your dad would joke around saying you were like "where the heck am I?"

 _I laugh hearing the little things about me as a baby._ "Did you meet Letty before I was born?"

"We did. She told us that your father had gotten into trouble and that she wanted you to be safe. She made a promise that we would give you a good life and keep you safe. We knew she didn't want to leave you but she didn't have a choice. We let her give you your name because she was your mother and she deserved at least that."

"Were you ever gonna tell me if I didn't ask you guys before?"

When it came to tell you about her, she left the choice to us. When you started asking about your family tree when you were little, that's when we decided to tell you because you had the right to know who you are and where you came from."

"You know you'll always be my mom no matter what." _I take her hand and hold it tightly._

"I know sweetie. I've never been worried about Dom and Letty trying to replace us. They're good people who love you as much as me and your father. Just promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Don't ever feel like you have to choose between us. Let them be a part of your life. Even though they're new to the whole parenting thing, they're trying okay."

"Okay, I love you mom."

"Love you too baby."

 _I turn around when I hear the door open and see Dom and Uncle Hobbs._

"How are you two doing?" _Dom asks._

"We're good. We've just been talking. Where's Letty?

"Mia took her home to get some rest. Dani, can we talk to your mom for a second?" _Uncle Hobbs face tells that it's serious. Did they find Max or dad? Are they alive?_

"Honey, why don't you get some rest."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"I know baby but you're good at denial."

"You'll have to blame me for that." _Dom says to us which makes a giggle._

"Okay but I'm only going to sleep in the on call room." _I kiss her forehead and hug Dom before I leave the room. I slowly close the door behind me and before I close it shut, I hear mom's voice._

"Dom, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure anything."

"I need you to get in contact with Tristan Reynolds. He's in charge of me and Santiego's will."

"Mariana, don't say that. You're going to be alright."

"Dom. I know I'm dying and my husband and son are probably dead. I need to know that my daughter is gonna be safe. She doesn't deserve a long drawn custody battle. Not when there are two people to take care of her."

 _I run to the elevator and over my mouth to keep me from crying. I get in and as soon as the doors shut, I fall to me knees. The tears explode from my eyes and I'm sobbing. I can't lose my mom. Everything was great and we were all happy. Why did this have to happen. I heard the doors open and I didn't move from my place. I feel a hand on my shoulder and open my eyes to see a doctor in scrubs kneeling beside me._

"Are you alright sweetheart?"

"No. This has been the worst day of my life." _I say wiping my tears from my eyes._

"Let me take to get something to eat. You look like you're about to faint." _She helps me up on feet and out of the elevator into the hallway._

"Thank you Uhm.."

"Jane. Jane Ortiz."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Jane gets to know her niece and Finding Santiego**_


	8. Chapter 8

_Jane walked Daniella to the cafeteria. Jane sat her down at a table while she got her food. She didn't know what she ate so she thought like a doctor and got each of the food groups for her. Carrots and celery sticks with ranch, turkey sandwich, french fries, and a bottle of orange juice for her to get some energy back. She looked at her as she walked back to the table with a tray and saw something familiar in her. She looked at her and she had brown eyes like hers and she knew where she has seen that nose before._

"I didn't know what you'd like to eat so I got enough to fill your stomach." _She says as she sets it down._

"Thanks." _She says as she wipes her eyes._

"So why did I find you crying in the elevator?"

"My day has been horrible. My parents and my brother were in the accident at the Homeland Security building."

"Are you with anyone? Did someone bring you here?"

"Yeah. My bio parents brought me here. It's all complicated."

"Well let's start easy. What's your name?"

"Daniella."

"That's a really pretty name."

"It was my grandma's. I never met her by my bio mom tells me she was beautiful."

"So have you've always had your bio parents around?'

"Not always. I just got in touch with them recently and them and my parents get along. We're our own dysfunctional family." _She chuckles at the thought of their familial set-up._

"Sounds like they've made you happy."

"Yeah. I got our family picture as my screensaver." _She pulls out her phone and shows it to her. Jane is surprised to see the photo. It was the same picture that Letty gave her earlier. She contacts the dots and realizes who this girl is._

"Who are your parents again?"

"The couple on the left there with the girl sitting on the big guy's lap."

"I know who they are."

"You do?"

"I think you're my niece."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Meanwhile in the Hospital Boardroom**_

 _Dom is patiently waiting for Marianna and Santos's lawyer while Hobbs continues to work with his guys on the aftermath of the explosion. Dom is sitting at the table with his hands closed. Still reeling from having to tell Marianna about the death of Max. He realizes the Daniella isn't back to the room yet._

"She's in the cafeteria with Jane."

"She's with Jane?"

"We got all the monitors hooked up to main computer here."

"Thanks."

"With everything going on, you need one less thing to worry about."

 _The door opens and a man in casual clothes walks in with a brief case. He has short brown hair and is wearing reading glasses._

"Dominic Toretto? I'm Tristan Reynolds. I'm Santos and Marianna's atterney."

 _Dom got up from his seat and went over to shake his hand._ "Nice to meet you. Thanks for coming on short notice."

"When I saw the incident on the news, I expected to get a call on the family's behalf."

 _The two of the sit across from each other at the table. Tristan opens his briefcase and takes out a red folder. He opens it and sets it down in front of Dom._ "So currently, Marianna and Santos has put several relatives down to take custody of Daniella. With certain circumstances, if the case of a death of a spouse, the other can sign off to change the will."

"Okay. So would Santos have power to change the will if Marianna doesn't pull through?"

"He will. But there's a problem on that front."

"What's the problem?"

"In the state of California, the biological mother can be the primary parent to put a child up for adoption. When your wife filled out the adoption papers, she relinquished both of your paternal rights."

"Can we go through the court to adopt her?"

"If you do, then the court would likely counter petition the adoption. They'll look into past criminal records and the current situation. The state will go up against the both of you on whether or not you are fit parents to take care of this fifteen-year old girl."

"So we could lose her to the state?"

"I'm saying that we have a long battle ahead for the both of you if you want to keep your daughter. The first thing we need to do is have one of them authorize changing the will."

 _Dom had so many emotions running through his head. They had just found their daughter and now they may lose her again. In that moment, a resident storms into the room with panic in his eyes. He catches his breathe as he had ran to the room._

"Mr. Toretto."

"What is it?"

"You need to come down to ICU now."

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Back in The Cafeteria**_

"What do you mean you're my aunt?"

"I'm your mom's little sister. Her half-sister technically."

"She just told me she had a sister once."

"Yeah, our moms never got along when we were kids."

"Did you ever try to find her?"

"She was on the run and my mom never allowed me to try and see her. Then she died, I didn't know she was alive from the accident. When I saw her today, it was the first I've seen your parents in years."

"So go find her. Come to our house."

"I don't think it would be appropriate."

"She's your sister. You only have one of those. I didn't know the last time I'd see my brother would be my last. Don't take that time for granted."

 _Jane thought about those words. She knew she was right. She looked up to see Dom walking in search of his daughter. His face looked like he had just been crying and was desperately looking for Daniella. When he spots them, he walks slowly to their table and was behind Daniella's chair. She turns around to see her dad standing behind her and taking hold of her shoulder._

"Dad what's wrong?"

"We need to go see your mom."

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **I.C.U**_

 _Daniella's P.O.V_

 _I open the door to see my mom in bed with a tube in her mouth. There's a ventilator machine hooked up to her and her eyes are closed. My breathing was starting to get shorter and shorter. I feel a tear start to fill my eye. I feel Jane's hand touch my shoulder behind me and Dom hold my hand. I see my dad sitting next to her bed in a wheelchair. His face was partially burned on the side and his arm was broken. He's holding my mom's hand in his and he's been crying._

"What happened?" _Jane asked one of the doctors in the room._

"She went into the cardiac arrest. She slipped into a coma and her heart is running on a pacemaker. She signed a DNR."

"What's a DNR?" _I ask him._

"It means not to revive her."

"Why would she not want you guys to wake her up?"

"It's not up to us. Her body is the one that decides on what it wants. By looking at her prognosis, it's unlikely she'll wake up on her own."

"So what do we do now?" _Dom asks the doctor._

"Right now her heart is slowing down. It's taken too much. The best thing to do now is to prepare and say your goodbyes."

 _I can't be doing this. She can't die. She needs to wake up. I can't lose her too._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _ **Coming Up: Saying Goodbye and Going To Court**_


	9. Update

_**Hey Guys,**_

 _ **I know my updates with chapters have been slow. I've been busy with school and the wifi situation has been difficult. You may see a wave of chapter uploads within the next few days or complete pause because of recent weather conditions. I live in Georgia and in direct path of Hurricane Irma. I most likely will be losing electricity and the wifi will shut down eventually on campus for me.**_

 _ **I'll be trying to get as many chapters updated as fast as I can before the rain starts to come in and disrupt my signal.**_

 _ **All Love xoxo**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Two Weeks Later**_

 _ **The (New) Toretto House**_

Letty's P.O.V

The alarm goes off and it wakes me from my sleeping state. I sit up in bed and look over to find Dom's side of the bed empty. I pull my robe around my body and get out of bed, slipping on my slippers. I listen to the sound of the shower running and walk to the bathroom. I push the door open and see Dom through the glass door with his back turned to me. The water hits him as he has his arms against the wall. He's done this every day for the last two weeks. his guilt is hurting so much. He doesn't want to show it and keeps himself closed off. I take off my robe and slip out of my tank top and shorts. I open the door and step into the water. I wrap my arms around him and kiss his shoulder.

"Talk to me Dom." He turns around and looks down at me. I wrap my arms around his neck and look him in the eyes."It's not your fault."

"She doesn't deserve this. She shouldn't have to go through this."

"This was a tragedy. The doctors did all that they could for him. She has enough time to say good-bye."

"I just thought he would wake up."

"His heart was put through a lot. Maybe now he can find some peace. Maybe we should take Cami away for awhile."

"Where would we go?"

"Cuba. She has the summer to grieve and get away from all of this. Just the three of us."

"I don't know if she would want to leave so fast."

"I talked to her last night and she told me she just wants to take some time away. We can go to the house, she can bring some of her friends. We all just need to take some time to breathe and start the transition of all of this."

"That sounds really nice. I just think about when my dad died. I feel like I brought all this pain and heartache into her life. Her whole world is falling apart,"

"You're the only person who understands what she's going through. You shutting down is what is happening to her right now. She has two sets of parents that love her and she needs us right now."

I kiss his forehead and he lets me in. He wraps his arms around me and rests his head in the crook of my neck. I hold him in my arms and he starts to cry. This whole situation has made us all emotionally on edge. I'm here for the both of them, especially for Camila. This is going to be the second worst day of her life.

 _ **West-Bay Hospital**_

Camila's P.O.V

I sit in the back on the car as Dom drives me and Letty to the hospital. I lay my head down on the window seal and watch the outside pass by me. It goes by fast and it makes me think of time. The time I thought I had with the people I loved was infinite but I was wrong. My mother, my brother, and now my father. The day I said goodbye to my mom, my dad had a heart attack. He was fine a few hours later but he has acting healthy but the doctors call him having a surge. Jane summed it all up as his body starting to shut down. He has a surge of energy after suffering traumatic pressure on the body. he went into a coma a day later. He's hooked up to tubes and his eyes are closed shut like he's sleeping. That last thing he said to me was to keep going. That life's path was going to have road bumps and potholes that will bring you down but that's part of the journey. But how do you understand death being apart of it.

I see the ambulances in the by and the entrance to the parking deck of the hospital. We pull into a spot in the first level and get out of the car. We walk in the front door and get into the elevator. Letty has her arms around my shoulders trying to give me comfort. I hope she knows how much I really appreciate her. I know I have trouble showing it but she says that Dom does the same thing. The ding sound hits as the elevator door opens to the ICU. We get to dad's room and Jane is standing to the side of the bed. I walk over to my dad and look at his body. His chest goes up and down as the air machine gives him air. I don't know if he can hear me but everything and everyone in the room was gone. He was just there and I can say what I want to say to him before he goes. with mom, I just cried and simply said I loved her. With Max, I kept saying I was sorry for what happened. With dad, I want my last words to mean something.

"Hi Pop. So today's the day. I know you're hurting and it's been really hard on your heart. It's okay dad, you can go to mom and Max. Dom and Letty promise to take care of me. Thank you for being an amazing father and for teaching me how to be a good person. I have two pairs of amazing parents and will always be part of my life. I love you." I lean over and kiss his forehead. I feel the tear fall from my cheek and onto his face. I stood up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I want to be brave and let him have his peace. I feel Dom hold my hand and I turn to see him and Letty behind me."I'm ready."

'Okay." Jane starts to turn the machines off and I just watch her hit the buttons. I watch the monitor and then the flatline hits. I just fall and fell Dom catch me in his arms. I fall back on his chest and just cried. He wraps his arms around me and just held me.

"It's okay to let it out. He knows that you love him." He says to me. I just held onto Dom and I don't want to let go.

 ** _Four Days Later, The Solano House_**

Jane's P.O.V

We park in front of the house and there are so many cars parked out front. I look outside the window and see people in back, walking around the front yard. I can't bring myself to open the car door.

"Should I be doing this?" I ask Ryan.

"They would want you here."

"It just hurts to see Camila go through this. Letty and Dom are dealing with all this and with the babies."

"She would want her sister to be there for her."

I take a deep breathe and finally open the door. We step out of the car and walk up the steps of the house. We walk inside and see all these people walking through the place. I get chills remembering how we were here two weeks earlier for Marianna and Max's funeral. We see Dom in the living room with Brian and Mia together and we walk up to them.

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Dom gives me a side hug while Brian shakes his hand."I didn't know Marianna and Santiago knew so many people."

"They had a lot of family in Mexico and on the force." He tells me.

"The service was beautiful. The three of them being able to be laid together."

"He knew he would want to be buried next to them."

"How's Camila doing?" Ryan asks.

"She doing okay. She's with her cousins in the kitchen."

"Is Letty around?" I ask.

"She's upstairs in the bathroom. Do you mind checking up on her?" Dom says.

"Sure." I go out of the living room and walk up the stairs. I go through the hallway and hear some sniffles through the door. I knock on the door and hoped she was in there. She opens the door and she's wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked tired and her face was flushed.

"Hi. Sorry, I was just trying to get myself together."

"It's okay to cry. Have you've eaten today?"

"I've just been taking care of Camila and dealing with the family. I kind of out it on the back burner."

"I have some ginger ale and ritz crackers in my purse. You should take a minute."

She lets me into the bathroom and I walk in. We lock the door and I sit on the rim of the tub while she sits on top of the toilet. I pull out the bottle of ginger ale to her and she starts gulping it down.

"Thanks. I've been focusing on everybody else everyone else and I'm completely ignoring my other kids."

"You have a daughter going through something unthinkable. It's normal to forget about yourself but you need to remember that you need to make sure you're okay."

"I just can't believe this all happened. How am I suppose to be a good mom? To her, to these babies?"

"You're doing a great job right now."

"You know, I wish we had a chance to grow up together. Maybe we'd be closer and have a better relationship."

"We have the chance now."

"NO, I WON'T GO!"

We turn our heads and hear somebody yelling. Letty starts to get up but I stop her.

"You stay here. I'l go check what's going on downstairs."

I walk out of the bathroom and close the door behind me. I see Camila run into her room and slams the door. Dom is coming up the stairs and his hands are on his head. He punches the wall and he looks frustrated.

"Dom, what happened?"

"Santiago's parents lawyer just served us court papers. They want to contest Santiago's will."

"What does that mean?"

"They want to take Camila back to Mexico."

 ** _Coming Up: The family goes to court_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Two Weeks Later_**

Dom's P.O.V

I put Camila's bags in the back of the car. With the custody case starting this week, we didn't want her to be put in a foster home. So she's staying at her friend Riley's house which is only a couple of miles from the house.

"I don't want to go." She tells me.

"I know but we have to follow the rules until the court says so. did you say goodbye to your mom?"

"Yeah, she was tired so I kissed her goodbye and gave her a hug."

"Good. You have your allergy medication?"

"Yes."

"And you have our numbers so you can call us."

"Yeah dad."

"Just making sure."

"Are they going to take me to Mexico if you and mom lose custody?"

"Who told you that?"

"I heard you and Uncle Brian talking outside."

"We aren't going to let that happen." I walk up to her and hug her tight in my arms.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too kid

We're prepared to fight for our family and we aren't going to let this separate us. I let go of her and steps into the backseat of the car where Riley was. Her dad was sitting sideways in the driver's seat when he comes up to me.

"Thank you for doing this Vic."

"Don't worry about. Cami's like a daughter to us. It's gonna work out for you guys."

"That's what our lawyer's been saying but I already know my criminal record is going to be a major factor."

"That's in the past. You've gotten better since then and you've been a good father to your kid. The judge will see that."

We shake hands and he gets into the car. He pulls out of the driveway and I see Cami wave goodbye to me. I wave back to her and keep doing so until the car drives off through the street. I head back into the house and go up the stairs to check on Letty. She's restricting herself to resting during this whole thing for the sake of the twins. She just hit her eighteen week mark and the babies are moving frequently. Instead of basking in the moment, we have to go through this court case. I walk in and see Letty stretching in bed as she woke up. She just got over her flu and has been slowly getting better. She smiles as she opens her eyes and looks at me.

"Hey hotstuff."

"How you feeling?"

"I little drozy but better than yesterday. Was Cami okay?"

"Yeah. She really didn't want to go and I tried not to cry in front of her." I say walking up to the bed. I lay down next to her and wrap my arms around her. She turns to face me and wraps her arms around me.

"What if it turns out bad?"

"You gotta have faith baby."

"I'm scared Dom. I can't lose her again." I hear her start to cry and I wipe the tears off her cheeks and eyes.

"We won't and we won't let that happen. She's gonna be home with us and we're going to take her to the DR. We'll be here to hep figure out her new normal and she's going to love all over her little brothers."

"Hehe, you pushing for some boys?"

"I already got you guys plus Mia and Maya."

"You have Jack."

"Yeah but I want a tie breaker."

"You are going to be get your junk snip if we have two boys cause they're gonna be as crazy as you are." she says taping his chin. "And what's wrong with two more girls?"

"Nothing. But three little girls are gonna give us grey hair."

"Whatever these babies are, all that matters is they'll be healthy and happy."

"They will be because they have their momma's heart." I say holding her bump in my hand. I kiss her lips and then her forehead. I pull the blanket up and cover our bodies. We hold each other and talk the rest of the night until we fell asleep.

 ** _Riley' House_**

Camila's P.O.V

I open the door with my free hand as I carry in the pizza with my other hand. Riley walks behind me carrying a liter bottle of ginger ale with two wine glasses. We like joking around that we're adults while we watch Grey's Anatomy. We plop on the bed in our pajamas and turn on Netflix. Riley put her long and wavy hazel hair in a ponytail as we get into her bed.

"Your mom does know that I'm not dying right?" I say as she pours the ginger ale in my glass.

"Why you're asking?"

"Cause she's baked three different cakes for me and offered to take me shopping."

"She just wants you to feel comfortable."

"I've been over a dozen times."

"They know how much you've been through the last month. Is Darren giving you time off from the restaeraunt?"

"He offered to give me the summer off so I could take a break. He said one less hand won't hurt them and there's people to cover my shifts but Dom probably talked to him."

"Do you want to live with your parents? Even with two babies coming?"

"I've always felt like part of me didn't belong in that house. I was happy and I had a great family and loved them but I didn't see myself in them. maybe it's cause I'm adopted but I wanted to know more of who I am."

"You regret it?'

"No. Dom and Letty are great. I find stuff that I do that they do all the time. My allergies, my bad habitats. The little mark on my shoulder is the same on Letty's. I know who I am now. I just hope it doesn't all get taken away."

"All we can do is pray on it and hope we get to finish high school together."

"Me too. You know they want to take us to the Dominican Republic?"

"Us as in you and me?"

"Plus Liza. They wanted me to have a break and thought me having a break from all of this will make my summer a little better."

"How rich are your bio parents?"

"Enough to put the two of us through Standford for ten years."

"Wow. And I thought your room was a lot."

"They're a ittle overboard but they do it cause they love me. They didn't have the same stuff we had so they want to give me a better life than they had." I start to get teary eyed and Riley pulls me close."

"Hey, it's going to be alright. You have good parents. They aren't going to take you away from them."

"I hope you're right." I lay my head down on the pillow on her leg. I drink my ginger ale and watch Grey's Anatomy while my heart was crying for my parents. Hoping by the end of this month that whatever happens I get to stay with my family.

 _ **The Next Day, L.A County Courthouse**_

Letty's P.O.V

I walk into the courtroom holding Dom's hand. This navy blue dress suit is suffocating around me but not at my bump. We go to sit next to our lawyer and try not to look at Santigo's parents. I can feel them give us the death stare from a foot away. The judge walks into the room in his black robe and steps up to sit in his desk. He looks like he's in his late fiftie's and has on reading gasses. His face is stone cod and looks like he doesn't play around when it comes to his job.

"The honorable judge David Marone presiding."

"State the case."

"Case number 23704. Solano vs Toretto for custody of Camila Leticia Solano."

"Attorneys state your case." Their lawyer stands up from his seat and walks to the front. He looks like those cut throat lawyer who digs up the dirt and secrets of the people they prosecute.

"Your honor, Maria and Julio Solano are here today to ask the court to contest the will and testament of their son. This child was adopted by the parents at birth and have raised for the last fifteen years. Her biological parents were only added to the will weeks before his death when his parents were the original caretakers and guardians stated in the will. The best envirnoment for their granddaughter is to be with their family that she has grown up and known her whole life and not with strangers."

Did he just call us strangers? How can he call a child's parents strangers. Is that how they see us?

"Thank you. Ms. Alveraz, Please present your case." Kaya stands up and walks to the front proud and strong. I would be gulping down my spit trying to get my confidence up for the stand.

"Your honor, Mr. and Mrs. Toretto were teenagers when they had their child. They made the responsible decision to have be raised by a family who were capable of giving her a good life. Sixteen years later, their daughter got in contact in search of their parents and they voluntarly did so. They wanted to be involved in their daughter's life while respecting the boundaries of her legal parents. At the time of his derailing health and after the death of his wife and son, he saw that it was best for her to be raised by her biological parents. Two aw abiding citizens who love their child."

"Thank you Ms. Alveraz. This is a very sensitive case and it's evident that both parties are thinking about what is best for the child. With that being said, I expect for all of you to act in a civilized and appropriate manner. Now, both lawyers will state the cases of both parties and will be taken into account by the court and will meet again at a later date. Court is in session." He bangs the gavel is going to be a long day.

 _ **Meanwhile at DDS Office**_

Hobbs is sitting down at his desk carrying two files with him and sets them on his desk with his coffee. He presses the button on his answering machine to check his answering machine.

"Hey Luke it's me. I'm at the hospital with same. She caught the chicken pox from one of her teammates. They're checking her out right now but she has a high fever so they're keeping her over night. Call me back when you get this."

"Shit." He hearing his sister's voice had him jump out of his seat. He grabs his briefcase when Elena walks in.

"This a bad time?"

"Yeah. Sam caught the chicken pox. I got go to the hospital. Were you able to look through the records?"

"At first, I was only able to find late paid parking tickets. But I manage to find an arrest on Solano from 1995 for drug possession of cocaine. He was charged with a misdemeanor but the court wanted to bring him up on dealing. Two weeks later, the case is thrown out."

"So there could be a paper trail?"

"I have to go through the international database but I'll probably find something there." She hands as she hands the file to him.

"This is good. I send this over to Toretto's lawyer. Do you mind helping Dom out? He's coming by here after court and I'm suppose to help him out with looking over his daughter's records."

"Yeah. I'm about to go to lunch and should be back when he gets here."

"You're the best. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Hobbs walks out off his office and the door closes behind. Elena walks over to his desk and sits down. She takes her hair out of her ponytail and unbuttons the top two buttons of her long sleeved tan shirt. She takes out her phone and calls a certain number.

"Hi Jose. Sorry for the short notice but I have to cancel our date tonight. I got stuck at work and have to stay at the office to finish this case. I'll call for us to reschedule. Bye."


	12. Chapter 12

_**L.A CourtHouse**_

"Your honor, Mr. and Mrs. Solano have been law abiding citizens since they came to this country. They are pillars in their community in both Los Angelas and Mexico after their retirement. They have been through turmoil, losing their son, daughter in law, and grandson. They have the best intentions for their grand-daughter. We are asking for a contention to Marianna and Santiego's last will and testament and that they receive custody of Camilla Solano."

"What are you planning on taking the minor to Mexico?"

"That is their decision your honor."

"While I do see family taking responsibility as noble, uprooting her from her home and to another country is not something the courts approve of.

"Thank you Mr. Marone. Ms. Alveraz please state your case."

"Your honor, when Camilla Letica was born, her parents were mere teenagers. They knew that they were not able to provide for a child so they made the responsible decision to have child be in a healthy environment with people capable of taking care of her. They've since then become law abidding citizens and served our country and the world. But the one thing they haven't done is have the chance to be with their daughter. Mr. Solano made the decision of who would have custody of his daughter and saw that Mr. And Mrs Toretto are the most capable of raising their daughter."

"Thank you Ms. Alveraz. Now I see that you both have become better people but I have to consider the wellbeing of the child. You both have several past warrants and arrests. Now I've been notified that the girl is currently staying in a home away from both parties during this hearing. Therefore, I will being ordering house visitation and interviews with social services. If they find that neither home is suited for this child, she will be placed in foster care. I'm expecting that the four of you will remain civil in this matter."

"Yes your honor." They all reply.

"Alright. Deliberation will being next week on the 21th of June and final verdict will be July 10th. Court adjourned." He slams his gavel and everyone rises from their seats. They exit the courthouse and walk to Dana's car.

"This is going to suck." Letty says as she rubs her stomach.

"It's going to be a hard couple weeks. Just know that you both have claimed your mistakes and have made up for that. The judge will see that."

"Are you sure you want to be in court for this?" Dom asks her.

"I healthy enough to be here. I want to speak my truth and prove I'm a good mother."

"Dana's going to drop you off at the house. I got go get a few thing from Hobbs to help with the case."

"Like what?"

"Letters of recommendation and pardons." He said to her, leaving out possible dirt Hobbs was able to find.

"Well okay. I guess I'll see you at dinner." She says before getting in the car.

"I'll see you tonight." He kisses her and helps her into the car.

 _ **DSS Office**_

Elena is walking down the hall to the elevator carrying a bag of clothes. She had changed into a black pencil skirt and tan button up short sleeved shirt. The elevator door opens and she sees a fellow agent.

"Agent Booth" She says walking in.

"Elena. You look nice. Got a date later."

"Meeting a friend later today."

"You look too hot for a friend." He walks up to her from behind and places his hands on her thighs. "How about our usual lunch break huh?" He whispers in her neck.

"I have time for a break." She turns around and hops into his arms. He slams her against the elevator wall and locked with her lips. Her thoughts went to space as the lust took over.

 **[Two Years Ago]**

She's thrown on the bed in the on call room. She pulls down her pants as he locks the door. She hikes her knees up and pulls her panties off. He walks to the bed as he unbuckled his belt.

"You got a condom?" He asks.

"Yeah." She gets up and goes into her wallet to pull one out. He sits her down at the end of the bed and she puts the condom onto him. He gets on his knees and gets between her legs. He thrusts into her and begins a fast rhythm. She wraps her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"Oh Dom." She moaned as he went deep into her. He moves them onto the full bed and has her on her back. He plows her forcefully while biting her neck. Her body moves with his and feels her orgasm erupt. This triggers Dom to start her king off until he cums.

"Aaah Letty, shitt" He groans as he ejaculates. She didn't care that he said Letty's name, she's gone she has Dom to herself now. He pulls out and falls onto his back. He catches his breath as they looked up at the ceiling. "You good?"

"Yeah."

"I have a few hours before I leave for Tokyo tonight."

"Well let's kill some time." She sits up and moves to his bottom half. She moves the blanket and looks at the broken tip of the condom on his penis. She rolled it off and threw it across the room. She straddles his lap backwards and starts rubbing his length her hand.

"Let's have some real fun." She says to him from behind. She sinks herself onto him and puts his hands on her hips. She worked him hard and moaned in whispers so no one would hear them. He grabs her ass cheek and moves her with his length.

 **[Present Day]**

She flashes back when she comes down from her orgasm. She breathes on the windshield and looks outside on the empty parking deck. Agent Booth spassed and ejaculated inside her to her content. She grabbed a few napkins and wiped herself below as well as her legs. He pulls her back to his and grabbed her uncover breasts. She kisses him as she played with his balls. "Only one round a week mister." She moves back into the driver's seat and rolls her panties back up as Agent Booth puts himself back into his pants.

"So, same time next week?" He asks her.

"Actually we might have to put us on pause." She says stuff her breasts back into her bra.

"So who's the guy?"

"I told you I'm meeting with an old friend."

"He the kind of friend you are with me?"

"More than friends. I'll see you tomorrow." He gets out of the car as she lowers her skirt down. She reaches for her phone and dials an phone number labeled San. "Hola Julio. I'm at the office, is he on his way?"

"He's driving from the courthouse now. Just get me the footage by the next meeting."

"Do you want photos or on tape?"

"Preferably, a tape would be more incriminating in court."

"The payout is still 500 thousand right?"

"You bring me a full tape, we'll double it."

"And you'll have it all dropped off to my apartment?"

"I'll have my boys package it with our canceled shippment. All cash so no trace mark to either one of us. Just make sure Toretto's face is on the video."

"Yes Sir." She hangs the phone and puts it back in the bag. She looks in her purse and finds her birth control pack. She puts it in the glove compartment and two condoms. She takes her earrings and pokes a small hole in the middle of both. She puts them in her purse pocket and gets out her car to go back upstairs. The beginning of her plan is set in motion.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Toretto House**_

Letty arrives home, tired and hungry, to an empty house. She missed the noise of Camilla's laugh through the room and the smell of Dom's cooking in the kitchen. She asked how everything was so perfect and it instantly turned upside. She walked into the kitchen and saw a bouquet of pink roses laying on the table. She picks up the card next to it and opened it to see who it's from.

 _"I love you and miss you and dad. You will always be my mom no matter what. Love Cami."_

She smiles and puts her hand to her heart. She gets her phone out of her purse and looks at the screen saver. Letty and Dom are standing next to Camilla at the Santa Monica Pier. She hits her speed dial and calls Camilla. She gets her voice mail and remembers that she is at Universal with her friends from her soccer league.

"Hey I know you're busy and having fun with your friends at Universal. I just wanted to tell you thank you for the flowers and that I can't wait to see you and have you back home."

Letty was almost brought to tears. She smells the roses and smiles at the sign of hope. She goes to the cupboard to get a vase for the flowers. She turns on the faucet and starts to fill the vase when she hears a glass breaking. She turns the water off and goes to the bottom shelf of the oantry. She quickly grabs hee gun from her box. She goes to the living room and sees that a rock had been thrown through it. She walks over the glass and unwraps the note around the rock.

 _Fear La Famila Solano_

 _ **DSS Office**_

Dom parks his car in the parking deck waiting on Hobbs to meet him. He looks down at his phone and checks the time. He hears a knock at the opposite side of the car and turns to see Elena. He unlocks the door and she enters into the passenger seat.

"Hey Dom."

"Elena what are you doing here?"

"Sam is sick so Hobbs left early. He gave me the job of looking into possible leads to the Solanos. In here are contacts, reports, and documents involved with money laundering and trading between California, Mexico, and Colombia."

"The cartels?"

"Percisely."

"This is great." He goes for the file but she pulls away.

"Wait there is a catch."

"What catch?"

"This is above the pay grade. These files are DSS property and taking these out are breaking many codes. However it can go under the rug and no one has to know." She puts her hand on his knee. He shakes his leg away from her in shock.

"What are you doing?"

"I know you would do anything for your family. All I'm asking is a trade."

"You want me to trade sex for the files?"

"Now you make it sound so bad."

"No it's deplorable. I'm married."

"One night and you get everything in here. If not, then these go back in the catacombs of case files. So what will it be?"

 _ **Toretto House**_

Dom pulls up to the house and parks the car on the street. He sits back in his seat and wipes his face with his hands. He's in a mess thst he can't get control of. What hurts him most is what explanation he would have for Letty. He sees a pair of repair man putting up a wooden board up in front of the front window. He immediately gets out of the car and runs into the house.

"Letty!" He yells her name as he walks in the house.

"I'm in the office." He walks toward her voice and saw her at his desk.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Me and the babies are fine. Someone drove by and threw a rock at the window. To send us a message." She hands him the note to read.

"Is this from them?"

"I don't know if it's a warning from them or somebody telling us to be careful. I called the repair guys and offered them a good price to fix it fast. They'll bring a new window in two days."

"I should've been here with you."

"You didn't know this would happen. I can protect myself and are children." She sits up and holds his hands. He looks off to the floor and replays the events of today. How what he has to tell her will do to her and their family. "What's wrong?"

"There's something I need to tell you but you need to promise to hear me without going off."

"What happened? Did Hobbs find something?"

"I need you to sit down." He sat Letty down in the chair and got onto his knees. He kisses her hands and held them together. "I never want to lie to you and never want to hurt you. We made a vow to always be honest with each other and tell the truth."

"Dom, what's going on?"

"I went to the office to wait on Hobbs but Elena showed up."

"Okay."

"She found alot of evidence that connects the Solanos to the cartels."

"That's great. We can take this to court and we can gain custody back."

"It's not easy."

"What do you mean?"

"Elena wouldn't give me the files unless I slept with her. If I don't, she would get rid of all of it. I don't know why she's doing this but I think she could be on Solano's payroll." Letty's face was still and cold. She breathed through her nose and her mouth didn't move a inch.

"Letty please say something."

"I know you do things with good reason and I know you would do anything for this family. But I also know you wouldn't do anything that would break my heart again. So I will ask you this once, did you sleep with her?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Did you sleep with her?"

"No I didn't."

"Oh Thank God." Letty exhaled in relief. She felt the instance to cry at either response. She doesn't know why Elena would hold this leverage. "You made it sound like you got her pregnant."

"I didn't know how you would react."

"So what do we do now?"

"Figure out how to get them out of her apartment. I don't know how but I gotta call in people."

"Can we go to the police and file report ?"

"It's her word against mine. She's a DSS agent and I'm a former criminal. That'll only hurt our case for custody more."

"This is so fucked up." She says while holding her head against her hand.

"I know. But whoever sent this could possibly lead us to somebody who knows about their ties for the cartel."

"Do you think it'll be accepted into court?"

"If there's proof, it's valid and can help in our case."

"When is our home visit?"

"Next Wednesday. They're gonna wanna interview everybody to make sure Camilla's in a stable environment and what kind of people we are."

They hear footsteps coming and it's one of the window repair men. "Excuse me, we have the window boarded and have an estimate already set. We'll be back on Wednesday with the new window."

"Thank you." Dom stands up and us handed the estimate. He looks at it and sees that it's fairly priced. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. He takes out two hundred dollars and hands it to him. "Thank you for doing this on short notice."

"Thank you Sir." The man walks our of the house and closes the door. Dom turns around and walks over to the counter and grabs a bottle of water to give to Letty.

"I'll check on the security camera tomorrow and see the plate on the car. Get Tej to get an ID on them and find an address." He kisses her forehead and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get her back right?" She says looking up at him.

"We are going to get our girl back. Right now, let's get you in a bath. It's been a long day."

"Okay. I need a little help getting up though." She raises her hand and he helps her up. "These two are starting to take the reigns."

"4 months down, five more to go."

"23 weeks and two days. But hey who's counting."

"Up the stairs my queen." He says to her as he helps her up the stairs. They walk into their bedroom and he leads her into the bathroom. Letty sits down on the toilet seat as Dom turned on the faucets to the tub. "Now you take your clothes off and get in the tub. I'll join you in a couple of minutes. I gotta make a call."

"Alright." She kisses him and holds his hand until he walks away. He closes the door to give her some privacy. He walks over to the bed and takes off his shoes. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper. All it has is the address to Bayside Condo Complex. He has a plan that can get him the win or bite him in the ass. His phone starts to ring and he sees Brian calling.

"Hey. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah. Does Letty know?"

"She only knows that I said no."

"It's gonna be hard to sneak into the office while she's there."

"I'll slip the sleeping pill in before she tries anything. She has the files and sources on her computer. I'm only going to the apartment to find connections to her and Solano."

"We don't know how deep she's into this Dom. It could be dangerous."

"I know what I'm getting into. Just get to the office after security leaves. I got a message from someone warning us about Solano."

"You wanting to follow?"

"You up for some hunting?"

"I'll get the boys together. See you tomorrow."

He hangs up the phone and sets it down on the nightstand. He takes off his shirt and throws it in the hamper. He opens the door to see Letty surrounded by bubbles. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she's lying back in the tub.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. The bath is really relieving. You wanna come in?" She says rubbing the sides of her neck. He takes off his pants and kicks them his feet. He steps into the tub behind her and slips in the hot water bath. He wraps his arms around her and she rested against his chest. He rests his head in the nape of her neck and kisses her temple.

"I miss this. We haven't had any time to breath and just make time for us."

"I know. I just want to take you and the kids to the DR and hide away from the rest of the world. How are you feeling ?" He puts his hands on her small growing bump.

"They are either fighting or doing yoga in there but the doctor says they have separate sacs to grow so they're safe." They start to feel one of the baby's kicking and they laugh at the subtlety.

"It's weird feeling them move in there. I can't wait to meet them. Is it different from the first time?" Letty's eyes opened in surprise of him asking. They hadn't talked about what Letty went through during her pregnancy. She doesn't want to hurt him with the moments he missed but he had the right to know.

"You mean with Cami, she was always quiet. I would have to eat spicy foods and drink cold stuff like slushies and smoothies just to get her moving around."

"That sounds different from Cami now."

"Yeah she's a fire cracker."

"Just like her momma."

"I really want them to be boys."

"Why?"

"I want Cami to be the only girl for right now. We missed so much with her and I just want to give her the same attention we would have if we had her with us hou know."

"I get it. So does that mean you want more kids?" She feels him smile and she chuckles.

"It means I want to grow our family over time. Let's see how these two turn out first and then we can talk about number four."

"I think we've done enough talking." He turns her head and kisses her. His hands slide down her body to her lower region. He slides his fingers inside her while he works the other on his erect cock.

"It's been so long." Letty moans in content and wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him. She spreads her legs wide and he pushes into her.

"Oh I love you." She arches her back while grabbing the side of the rim of the tub.

"I love you too." He moves his hips and thrusts into her body, matching her movements and feeling her encase him with her walls.

 ** _The Next Day_**

 ** _Bayside Condominiums_**

Elena is unscrewing the cap of a bottle of Corona. She drops in two different pills, one hallucinogen and one viagra tablet. She wanted him awake to participate fully and keep his stamina up. She screws the cap back on and puts the bottle back in the drink cartridge on the counter. She walks into her bedroom and Strips out of her shorts, leaving her in her black panties and a red sleath jersey with no bra on. Her hair is down in waves and she's sprayed perfume on herself. The doorbell rings and she checks for the time on her phone. She sees that Dom is three hours later and assumed he wanted the files first. She walks over to the door smiling in excitement.

"You're early." She opens the door and feels a fist hit her in the nose. She nearly falls to the ground but keeps her balance. She opens her eyes and and sees a brunette standing in front of her in a brown jacket and boots and blue jeans."Letty?"

"How's it going whore?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Bayside Condominiums**

Letty dragged Elena by her hair and threw her on the couch. She was blended from her nose and her head ached from the hair pulling.

"You're gonna tell me where the files are and we why I shouldn't kill you right now? And don't think cause I'm pregnant I won't try." Letty cracked her knuckles as she threatens her.

"How did you know he was coming?"

"Well I didn't. He lied saying he wasn't but then he forgot that I have ears like a damn bat and he con hide shit from his wife."

"Letty, you weren't suppose to find out about this."

"Oh really. Find out about you using my daughter's custody case aa a way to get Dom to sleep with again. If it was because you thought he would be desperate you are way wrong."

"I'll call the police. Have you charged for breaking in and assault." She tries to fake cry but it only makes Letty scoff. She pulls out her gun from her black poncho pursd and starts loading it.

"Yeah we aren't going to do that. That would mean them asking why, them finding out what you were planning to do to Dom. And find out how you stole IA case files without clearance so your job will be on the chopping block. I'm going to ask you this once, Are you working for Solano?"

"Yes."

"What did he have on you?"

"Nothing. He offered me five hundred thousand dollars to black mail Dom and making him look like a cheating husband. Double if I got it on tape."

"Son of a bitch. He wanted to use it to gain custody. And you wanted to have your own fun with a married man who wanted his daughter back." She takes the safety off the gun.

"You're really going to shoot me?" Letty shoots a bullet into a vase and it shatters in a millisecond.

"I don't miss. Now where are the files?"

Elena got up and walked over to her desk by the window. She opens the inside and takes out the files one by one. As Letty waited, she turns to the counter and saw the pill packages next to the pack of Coranas. She grabs them and walks over to Elena when she turns around.

"What are these for?" She holds them up to her.

"They're vitamin pills."

"You're a crappy liar."

"They're GHB."

"And the blue pills?"

"Stimulators."

"So you were gonna partially paralyze then hump my husband like a dog?"

"It was going to make him hallucinate during sex."

"So you roofied the drinks and wanted him to yourself? And you expected to get away with it. Who the fuck do you think you are? " Letty had the gun pointed at her.

"Letty please you can take the files."

"What the hell makes you think you can manipulate people's lives like this?"

"Because it should be my baby." She cries out and the room is dead silent.

 **West Hollywood**

Dom and Brian pull up to a gated community with security guarding it. Tej had tracked the license plate and found the car owned to someone in the neighborhood.

"Name please."

"Agent Hoss and Carter. Here on police business." He flashes his fake bag as our alibi so no one can know we're here.

"Carry on." The man opens the gate and they drive on through.

"Can't believe he bought it." Dom says looking behind them.

"Well he doesn't watch Marvel movies." Brian laughed.

They pull up to the address and the outside is extravagant and suburban. They step out of the car and walk up to the front door. There's no mat or decoration on the door so they don't know who or if anyone is home. Dom knocks on the door and they wait on somebody to come to the door. The door opens and a tall and skinny man opens the door.

"Are you Ricardo Lesiane?" Dom asks.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"You the one that threw this through the window at my house?" He shows him the note and the man's expression changes from confusion to shock.

"Come in."

"Why should we?" Brian asks.

"Cause we're the ones that have the truth about Solano."

The two of them look at each other and walk into the house. The enter through the main foyer and it looks like a regular home. They walk down the stairs to the den and the sounds of packaging and sewing machines surround them. The reveal is the underground operation of cocaine. There were tables where they would count money, unsew clothing and shoes and retrieve cocaine packaging, packing cocaine shipments.

"You run your operations down here?" Dom asks him.

"The cops least suspect a crack in a white neighborhood." They sat down on the couch as one the workers brought the three beers for them.

"So you all work for Solano?" Dom says.

"We do. Half of us were brought here to work for him on trucks and crossed the border thinking we got a chance in America."

"You were smuggled here?" Brian says.

"Yes. He told us that he would set us up with housing and jobs. But we all have been here working for a few years. We've lived here and are children have all been born here. He said if he tried to leave he would kill us or turn us into immigration."

"That's smuggling, drug trafficking, and all other laws. This is enough to put them away for good."

"If we can get the evidence, then we can get you leanence. You won't have to leave if you testify against him and prove he brought you here on false sand illegal intentions." Dom explains to him.

"I have my wife and two sons. Solano has threaten to hurt them and kill all of us."

"He won't be able to hurt you once he's in custody."

Ricardo looked at the two of them and looked up at the other workers. He sighed in distress and held his hands in prayer.

"Okay. We will help you only if we are guaranteed safety."

"We promise. We'll make sure of it." Dom says shaking his hand.

 **Toretto House**

Dom walks into the house and sees Letty sitting at the table. It's covered it papers, photos, and a red head wig.

"Hey honey. What are you doing and what's with the wig?"

"I was out doing errands. Where were you?"

"Out with Brian looking for the guys who did the drive by."

Letty sighed and took off her glasses. She unfolds a piece of paper and puts it in front of him.

"You weren't on your way to go to Elena?"

"Letty..."

"I'm talking." She puts her hand up in front of him.

"I was never going to sleep with her."

"You weren't but she was. She was going to roofie you and have you to herself." She lifts the pack of Coranas onto the table. "Did you know what her plan was Dom? She was going to fuck you and tape it so Solano can have evidence of us being an unfit household. He offered her half a million dollars to do it. The whole crazy thing was that she was going to have you think you got her pregnant so that you would stay with her. Then I thought why the hell she would do something this messed up. She showed me this." She slides a black and white photo across the table. He lifts it up and it's an ultrasound.

"That's not possible."

"It's possible and very real cause it's just like mine only different dates. I looked at the conception date and it was five days after I left for Mexico. Five days after we had the tearful goodbye and sex in the car and you crying to me that would wait for me. Don't worry, she lost the baby while on the job. You don't have another kid running around."

"Letty I had no idea. I'm sorry baby please let me explsin." He says aa he's about to come to tears.

"Don't give me the pooh bear tears and don't try to distract me with sex. Now you are gonna sit your ass down and tell me every damn thing cause you have hella shit of explaining to do."


	16. Chapter 16

"When I left the DSS office yesterday, I thought that I could handle it on my own. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to add onto the stress we have going on now with the case and the twins. I overestimated your reaction and what you would do."

"What about the hospital?" She asked him.

"I was hurt from you leaving. I thought we were done for good and didn't know if you'd ever come back. It was meaningless and Elena was just someone who was there. If I could rewind time and take it back I would. Please know that I never wanted to hurt you."

"Why didn't you tell me? Like after I came back or before we left to go on our around the world honeymoon."

"I thought it didn't matter the. You remembered who you were and I almost died. We had a clean slate to start over and be happy again." He holds her hands in his and kisses her knuckles.

"Dom I have always thought the best in you every time you screwed up, I was mad but I always defended you because you had valid reasons for doing them. I know you've been through a lot of shit and so have I but we grew up and figured out that we can't be the same people anymore. But you haven't changed. You lie and do the outlandish things without thinking about what it will do to other people. I run back to you because you're the one man that I ever really loved. But love shouldn't be putting up with all the crap time and time again and just put in under the rug like nothing happened."

"Letty, I made a mistake and I'm sorry for it. I made a stupid decision without thinking about the worst thing to happen."

"There's always different choice t make. You choose the wrong thing because it's easy to you instead of doing the right thing."

"I'll do better. I'll change for me and for you."

"Dom I can do this anymore. Not when there are three kids depending on us."

"What are you saying? You want a divorce?"

"I think we need to separate. After the trial is over and the evidence is handed over, we should take a break."

"Are you serious?"

"We can stay in the house for Camilla's sake until we are clear with the courts then we can figure out a living arrangement. For now, you can stay in one of the guestrooms."

"So you want to play house and put up a front?"

"I'm giving us our best chance at getting our daughter back. The aren't going to give custody to parents who don't have their house in order."

"Letty, we don't have to jump into anything quick and rash." He's in shocked by what she's saying. He didn't expect her to react this way. He thought she would lecture him, give the cold shoulder, and she would forgive him after he begged forgiveness. But this time was different. He couldn't fix it with words and gifts this time.

"Dom, I've already decided. I've prayed over this and I have to do what's right for me and our kids. I love you but there's only so much a person can take." She gets up from her chair and walk upstairs, keeping herself from bursting into tears. Dom watched her go up the stairs and his heart sunk to his stomach. He hears the door slam and the sound of Letty's tears. He feels awful for putting her through so much that she didn't deserve. He gets up and runs his hands over his face, trying to breath and not break down. He makes his way to the guest room and walks by the portrait wall they put together in the hallway. He looks at all the pictures the two of them, the family, Camilla. He puts his fingers on a photo of him, Letty, and Camila at the barbeque in New York. He shed a tear looking at Letty's smile as she hugged their daughter. He realizes that he screwed up and that Letty needs her space now to calm down and let this blow over. He didn't wants to put her or the babies health at risk this far into the pregnancy. He opens the door and walks into the guestroom. He opens one of the drawers and pulls out a pair of pajamas. He changes out of his clothes and puts on the navy shirt and matching bottoms. He gets into bed when his phone rings. He picks it up and sees that Camila's calling. He doesn't know if he should answer but hearing her voice will lighten his spirits.

"Hey sweetie." He lighten his voice.

"Hey dad. Just wanted to call and let you know I was okay. Mom called me yesterday and I tried calling back but I keep missing her."

"Yeah, your mom has just been busy. The twins are wearing her out and she's trying to get ready for the baby."

"It's okay I just wanted to hear from you guys. I miss you guys."

"We miss you too. How was the pier?"

"It was so much fun. It felt like a mini Coney Island. I won a stuffed panda playing basketball and got the most beautiful necklace for mom."

"That's great. I'm glad you had fun."

"I wish you and mom were here."

"How about I take you and mom there before school starts."

"That sounds nice. Am I allowed to ask how the case is going?"

"No but it's going to be okay. We're gonna be fine."

"Okay. When can I see you guys?"

"Our supervised visit is in two weeks. Court orders."

"Yes Sir. I'll call you guys tomorrow."

"Alright honey. Love you."

"Love you too dad."

He hangs up the phone and sets it down on the nightstand. He turns the light off and cuddle withe the pillow to comfort himself. He didn't know what he could do to fix this but he had to make it right.

 _ **The Next Day**_

Dom wakes up to the sound of lawnmowers running outside through the neighborhood. He sits up in bed and looks over at the clock to see that it's a quarter after nine. He gets out of bed and goes to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He rinses his mouth and washes his face to wake himself up. He sets out of the room and hears someone in the kitchen. He assumes it's Letty making breakfast and hoped that they could talk this morning. He walks to the kitchen and sees a tall long hair brunette and flipping pancakes.

"Morning sunshine."

"Mia, what are you doing here?"

"You forgot you gave me a key." She says raising her key in her hand.

"I wasn't expecting you. Has Letty come down?"

"She left an hour ago for prenatal yoga."

"Did she tell you what happen?"

"Yeah she did." She slaps him in the back of the head. "Estas loco? Que diablos estabas pensanda? Ya no tienes veinticinco. Tienes una familia en la que pensar ahora. _Are you crazy? What the hell is wrong with you? You're not twenty two anymore. You have a family to think about now._

"Okay. I can translate Spanish."

"What are you gonna do Dom? You fucked up this time."

"I know that. She wants her space and want to give her that. She said she's at her limit and I don't know what else to do."

"Letty is just as stubborn as you. You have to put in the work and mend your relationship. That is going to be quick and easy."

"What should I do?"

"I don' know, I'm not a marriage counselor. You have to prove that you're a better man than you were before."

"You're right but I just don't know where to start."

"Maybe you should just-"The doorbell rings in the middle of their conversation. "I'll get it, you eat." Mia goes to open it while Dom takes a bite of his breakfast. "Uh Dom, can you come over here?" He gets up from the table and walks to the front door only to slow down when he sees who's there.

"Hello Dom."

"Elena, what the hell are you doing here?" He says stepping in front of Mia.

"Can I come in and talk?" She asks him.

"That's not the best idea." Mia says from behind.

"Dom please let me explain myself."

"What can you say that will make me want to even speak to you?"

"Because I can help you bring down Solano and his cartel before they kill you."

 _ **Authors Note: To the people in the comments, this is a fanfic and not an actual script. If you don't like it than you can read something else. Leaving disgusting and rude comments telling me to stop writing isn't enough to put down somebody.**_


	17. Chapter 17

"Why should we believe anything you say?" Mia says to her as she stood in the doorway.

"Because if you don't, then you'll go in blind in court and Solano will have you all dead."

"What do you know that we already don't?" Dom asks her.

"That he has it in for you and wants to make sure you don't win custody dead or alive."

"Is that a threat?"

"No but he has a lot of ties with the court and enough goons in the cartel to make your life a nightmare." He hands over a large brown file and a flash drive. Dom opens it and the first page was a wire transfer to an account listed under Elena's name. "It's Solano's wire and drug transfers from the last three years. That's enough to have him charged before he comes after you."

"How do you know?" He asks.

"If the judge leans in your favor, he'll either bribe him or make it look like you guys were taken out as an accident."

"This will incrimnate you. You could lose your job over this."

"I already gave up my job when I took his money."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because a little girl shouldn't have to suffer from the actions of adults. I'm going to the DA's office later today to turn in my badge. I'm sorry for what I've done to you and your family. You'll never have to see me again. I hope one day you could eventually forgive me." She walks away and got into her car. Dom closes the door and turns his back to it.

"Do you believe her?"

"With everything we found, she wouldn't risk her life to lie again. All I know is that if we wait to go to court, he'll try to take us all out to keep quiet."

"You think Julio will actually kill you over this case?"

"I know he'll kill all of us if they find out we have all of this. We have to go the Hobbs and show this to him."

"Okay. I'll go with you. We'll take my car."

 _ **Seaside Rec Studio**_

Letty walked into the prenatal yoga studio with her gym bag and water bottle in tow. She wanted to get her mid off of Dom and the whole situation. She signed up weeks ago so she can start making friends outside of the crew. She looked around and saw all these women dresses like they walked out of a Victoris Secret catalog with their monogramed bags and shiny hair.

"Your first time her?" She turns around and see's a long haired brunette woman sporting a matching blue track suit.

"Yeah, my first class."

"I can tell. Your first kid?"

"Actually my second and third." She says as she rubs her stomach.

"Congratulations. This'll be my second in ten years. I feel like I'm starting from square one."

"I feel the struggle. My daughter turns sixteen next month and this second go around is like being back on training wheels. My husband and I are clueless."

"Well on the bright side, you have people you can struggle with together."

"Thanks."

"You can sit with me and my group if you want?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

"I'm Kierra by the way." She holds her hand out to her and Letty shakes it.

"I'm Letty." She walks with her into the studio and they checked in together.

 _ **Lila's House**_

Camila walked in the door in her work uniform holding a to go box from work. She walks over to Laila and sat her stuff down on the table.

"Char-Grilled Chicjen with Canjun Fries."

"You are seriously the clutch."

"It helps being assitant manger. These morning hours aren't that bad. I can at least enjoy the afternoons of my summer." She sits down as Laila pushes a pink mini flower cake to her. " What's with the cake?"

"To make you feel better."

"About?" Laila slides a thick envelope to her.

"This came while you were at work." Camilla opens it and reads it through. Her expression turns into disapointment. "What does it say?"

"My presence is due in court. I get to pick who I wanna live with. Could this get any worse?"

"Vanilla with buttercream frosting." She hands her a fork and she takes it. She takes a bite straight into the middle of his cake.

"This sucks. I can't see my parents and I could be moving to Mexico."

"We don't know that."

"All we know is the court favors people with money. I only met my grandparents twice, why would they want anything to do with me."

"Maybe they want to make ammends. You know what, we need to get you smiling. Let's just go."

"Go where?"

"Go out. Live while we're young. Jessie Townsend is having a house party with a pool."

"I'm not in the mood for chlorine and trying to fit in a bikini."

"Wells is gonna be there."

"Basketball team Wells"

'Uh Huh."

"Fine but I'm only doing two hours and we're gone."

"That's my girl."

 ** _Bayside Rec Studio_**

Letty walks out of the bathroom and is about to walk back in when the TV in the lobby catches her attention.

"Police are reporting a hit and run accident. The two passengers have been transported to the local hospital. Witnesses say that the driver of the vehicle missed a stop sign and collide with the passenger side of the car."

"Oh my god."

"Who would just run off like that? Letty, are you okay, you look pale." Kierra asks her.

"I know that car. Oh my god." At the moment, Letty's cell phone rang in her purse. She searches inside and saw that it was the hospital on the Caller I.D. She answers it and puts it to her ear. "Hello?"


	18. Chapter 18

Letty pulled into the parking of the hospital parking lot. She wiped her tears and drank a bottle of water to calm her down. All the stress surrounding her is not good for the babies. I hear my phone ring and it it's Brian on the caller I.D.

"Hey Brian, are you at the house?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Roman and Tej. Are you sure you're okay being at the hospital right now?"

"Brian I'm fine. Mia's here and there are doctors here to catch me if I fall. Just make sure you guys are safe and get everything label evidence out of the house and to Hobbs."

"Alright. Be careful and give Camila my best."

'I will." She hangs up and throws her phone in her purse. She steps out of the car and walks onto the emergency room floor. She walks to the front desk and there's a lady on the phone.

"Excuse me, I got a call that my daughter was here. Camila Solano."

"She's in the room 216 on the second floor. Go down the hall and take the elevator. The nurse's station will lead you there." She says as she talks back to the phone.

"Thanks." Letty walks to the elevator and as she turns the corner, she bumps into Mia.

"Letty, thank goodness your okay."

"What happened? Are the girls okay?" She asks as Mia walked in the elevator with her.

"They're car got hit by a drunk driver. They're both only have some concussions but they want to keep them overnight for observation. Camila has a broken arm but it's not bad. Paige's parents are on the way and here aunt is with her."

"Thank god." Letty breathes as sh tries not to cry.

"Letty it's okay to cry. You don't have to be strong."

"I just can't believe this is all happening. I just feel helpless and I couldn't protect her."

"You didn't know this was all going to happen. You are doing the best you can."

"Is Dom here?"

"He's talking with the doctor right now." The elevator door opens and they walk out to the room. They walk in to see Dom sitting on the couch watching Camila sleep. She has tubes in her nose to help her breathe.

"They gave her some meds to help her rest. Her concussion was hurting her a bit."

"As long as she's breathing, that's all that matter." She says walking up to the bed and kissing her forehead.

"I'm going to see if we can check you out with the doctor okay?" Mia says to Letty and walks down the hall.

"What's wrong? Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine. I just want to get checked out."

"Are you okay?"

"Dom I don't want to talk right now. I just want to focus on Camila." She says pushing her hair back. Dom nods in agreement and holds Camila's hand. They hear a knock at the door and turn around to see Hobbs standing in the door frame holding a teddy bear in his hand.

"Hey Hobbs." Letty says to him.

"Brian called me and told me what happened. How are you two doing?"

"We're holding up."

"I'm gonna see where Mia is with that doctor." She says standing up.

"Okay." He watches her leave the room and Hobbs give her a side hug. Hobbs walks in the room and sets the teddy bear on the table full of balloons and flowers. He stood by the window and across from Dom.

"How's she doing?"

"She's gonna make it."

"Listen, this is probably not the best time but as her father, you have the right to know."

"What?"

"The driver they have in custody, he's been connected to several drug gangs in the city. He's being interigated right now but we found some of his past distributors. He works under Solano.

Dom's eyes flare up in immediate rage. "So he ordered a hit on my daughter?"

"My guess is that he was originally aiming for you. Dom I know you want to hunt him down but we need to go about this low key so they don't suspect anything from us."

"I know but this means war." He clenches his fist as he watched his daughter sleep.

 _ **Toretto House**_

They arrive at the house after spending the afternoon in the hospital. Dom helped Letty out of the car and they take out the groceries out of the car. They get in the house and start putting the food away in silence. They're still on edge on their conversation in the hospital.

"I guess we can go ahead and get the cameras set up before Solanos boys come looking. I'm gonna stay with Brian and Mia after we're done with court. At least till I can find my own place, I don't want you here by yourself."

"Okay." She didn't want to argue with him about safety, she's okay with him still caring.

"Do you want me to come to your appointment on Thursday?"

"Your the father, you have a right to." They were not on the best terms but she didn't want to block him from their kids yet.

"I think we should stay with Camila tonight and we can switch off through the day. I know they'll try something when we aren't looking."

"I know. We just have to play it cool and make sure they don''t suspect anything."

"So I guess this is how it's gonna be? This whole arrangement."

"Dom don't start."

"Can we at least try? I'll do therapy, we can go to counseling. I'll do anything."

"I just need some time. I can't jump back and forth into this. I hate lying to Cami but this is grown up buisness she doesn't need to worry about. All we gotta do is work with Hobbs to get Solano caught and we can put this whole custody thing behind us."

"Okay, I get it."

"Good. I'm gonna take a shower and we can go back to the hospital." She walks out of the kitchen and heads upstairs. Dom rubbed his hands in his face and sat down at the table. He screwed up and he has a long way to go before they could move on or have a fresh start. He owes that to her and to their kids. His phone rings and it's an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dom, It's Val."

"Hey what's going on?"

"I think you and Letty should come back to the hospital."

"We're heading back in an hour. Is there something wrong with Camila."

"It isn't about Camila. It's about Letty." His worry meter just went from five to twelve in a milisecond.


End file.
